The Sinner's Rose
by imtheRATZ
Summary: "Why can't you see that the dark world would only lead to your destruction? The Pure Ones has cared for you and guarded you from everything since the day you were born! What is replacing them in your little mind!" "Well, for once, The Pure Ones has only favoured my brother, I was favoured by The Demons, . I was favoured by them, I was given a chance to be myself!"
1. Prologue

"Doesn't it look so lovely? The soft and delicate pedals, the deep crimson velvet beneath your fingertips? Isn't it oh so lovely?"

"It is so lovely, but what about the smooth sharp thorns on the stem, and the blood drawn from your finger tips? What about them?"

"Well, it does not matter, for the blood will unite with the crimson velvet and swallow your sin."

"And if I were to taint the snow beneath my feet instead of the crimson velvet?"

"Then forever your sin will be known. For why would you want to taint the pure? The pure like the driven snow?"

"I do not know, it was merely an innocent question. My dearest brother, what are you trying to tell me?"

"Not much, I only wanted to show you the beauty of something which doesn't hold the essence of innocence or purity, something that looks like it had drawn the blood of sinners and pierce the very depths of our hearts."

"It's simply a rose, brother. Nothing but a rose."

"Your right, it is nothing but a crimson rose. A Sinner's Rose."


	2. 1

"Brother, where are you going?" Hazel eyes watched as a teenager robed in an elegant white robe reaching down to the earth with silver trimming and fancy designs on the bottom, the neck was adored with a high collar with a pattern of silver doves flying, underneath he wore the finest silk of silver and the whitest boots around, he held a silver septer, the top was a single dove with it's wings spread out and a snowflake in his mouth. Instead of wearing the infamous golden crowned with crimson velvet and forged with the rarest jewels, he wore a simple band of silver around his head with three gems on the front, the middle one the biggest of them all. Diamonds.

"Why do you ask?" The teenager asked as he saw the curious look upon the other's face. "The Priest of course, Father Ludwig asked to see me. Would you care to join?" The man flinched at the word 'Priest'. "N-No brother. I just wanted to know if you were going to attend any serious duties today." "No, not that I know of. But, there is the problem with at the docks. Sailors have complained about something or someone stealing their goods, maybe you could see to it?" The teenager asked with hope in his eyes, he never did like duties.

With a sigh the other complied. "Yes my brother, I shall see to it." With that the teenager with the diamond crown disappeared into a tall building with many coloured windows.

Lovino Romano Vargas, The Dead Ibis, was the rightful heir to the throne, but instead his baby brother, Feliciano Veneziano Vargas, The Pure Dove, became the King of Purus, a powerful kingdom once ruled by Romulus 'Rome' Vargas, The Fierce Eagle.

Lovino was older by three winters and by the age of sixteen winters, he was ready to receive the crown, the Soul. But his brother was the blessed one who was honoured the Soul, the kingdom's fate. Not knowing why his younger brother got the Soul, he went to his grandfather's chambers to demand an explanation. Upon entering the chamber, he saw the old man in front of his mirror looking at his newly formed wrinkles.

'You bastard! Why does my younger brother of three winters receive the Soul without my knowledge!? Am I not allowed to know who might be taking the throne of your ass!'

The old man gave a dark chuckle and looked at the younger. 'Because, you are simply the wrong blood. True your father was my beloved son, a handsome man he was, but unlike your dearest brother, your mother doesn't seem to fit.'

Lovino knew this, but he never knew it would influence his becoming of age. His father was Bernardo Vargas, he was a handsome man who loved woman. His first-born was Lovino Romano Vargas, the son of the Fearful Bernado and the lonely prostitute. That's right, Lovino's mother was a prostitute. She killed herself from grieve when his father found a new wife, Feliciano's mother, Isabelle Da Vinci, the daughter of their neighbouring kingdom.

Both boys got their father's looks, but their mother's complexions.

Lovino: forest green eyes with specks of gold dust within, his skin an olive tan along with darkish hair, a strange curl on his right, some said his mother came from Caedes, the Slaughtering Kingdom, a land ruled by men called Arabs.

Feliciano: bright honey eyes with a lighter tanned skin and shining auburn hair, also a curl but on the left, his mother is said to be the most beautiful of the land, of course it's believable since Feli is always fawned over.

Back to the chambers withholding his grandfather, Lovino seethed with anger and took his golden dagger, with rubies engraved along with his name in the handle, and drove it through the elder's heart. The deep crimson staining the gold. Of course Lovino went into action and made it look like an assassination, everyone believed him.

His first sin.

When the day came to officially declare Feliciano as the king, Lovino didn't attend. He was afraid he might harm his brother on sight and hid in his room for weeks. The only person allowed to enter was his personal servant; Antonio from Magna, the Great Empire. The man's skin was darker than Lovino's also the shade of his curly hair, but what struck the prince the most was the man's eyes, two shining emeralds, filled with life. Antonio would sit next to his prince for hours until they're both hungry. Antonio never understood why Lovino was this depressed.

Two moons later, when Lovino decided to emerge from his room, he was ranked up to Royal Advisor. Lovino was confused but soon realised his brother didn't know how to run a kingdom, so he had to do all the work whilst his brother takes the credit. Of course matters only got worse when his brother hired a priest, Ludwig from Bellum, the War Kingdom. Feliciano believed that the Pure Kingdom cannot be without a priest. Ever since that day, everything changed; the laws, his brother and even him. It was horrible! His brother would go to church every single day, and stay there untill dawn, when Lovino already carried out the king's duties.

The Priest was a pain the ass and would always try and guide Lovino to the right path! You see, ever since this... Ludwig... came into their lives, Lovino found an ancient book in one of the libraries. It contained strange words and pictures, but it intrigued Lovino. He soon started to dwell into the arts of Black Magic. He used to practise on the ratsin his room and on the prisoners. Once Lovino tried to posion his brother's food... or twice... or perhaps a couple of dozen times! let's just say the cemetery never looked this 'lively' before. Stupid Royal Food and Wine Testers getting into the way. Father Ludwig found out about Lovino's doing and tried to help him. Of course the stubborn prince denied this, but when he was lamost caught in act by his brother, he made a deal with the Priest. Lovino would come to the church at least once a week, and in return, father Ludwig would keep his sinning secret's from the King, in fear of being hanged.

So here Lovino was, making his way towards the docks. He can't believe he agreed to doing the King's duties again. What was his brother doing all day? So with a scowl the prince arrived at the docks. Sailors and traders were about, loading and unloading cargo from their ships, gold and silver coins passed from man to man. It was still quite early in the morning and the mist was still lingering around. A bony hand wrapped itself around his wrist and Lovino was met with a toothless grin. "Some tomatoes dear?" AN old woman asked, she had a few strands of grey hair and wore torn rags, her small frame seemed to drown in them as her back was hunched. The old woman's eyes were like black marbles and her pale skin made them stand out. The prince returned the smile. "Thank you Miss Monitta!" he gave her a gold coin and in exchange, took the plumb fruit.

She gave a giggle and blushed. "Such manners." Whenever Lovino would go into town or to the docks, the old woman would offer some sort of fruit and he would buy one. He stared at the red fruit for a moment, it was so strange... The entire castle was adored with white and silver, any other colour was deemed evil. He bit into the fruit and swallowed. It was amazing! Miss Monitta noticed this. "I don't suppose you're here for just a treat?" "No, I was once again sent to take care of some duties." The old woman nodded, she was one of the few who believed the prince should be the rightful king instead of the young foolish boy. "I see... it's about the sailors isn't it? My son has just came back from his trade and told me their entire cargo of wolfsbane was stolen." Wolfsbane? Weren't those... "I'll see to it bella, but, don't go tell everyone about wolfsbane being traded in the kingdom." With that he left and started to investigate the docks.

He asked a few sailors what they were missing, when it went missing and who their captain was. One of the captains said they think it was on of the ships who has recently docked, the same time cargo started to disappear. And so the prince now stood in front of a large ship in all it's glory! It was by far the biggest ship Lovino has ever seen! It obviously belonged to someone with wealth! It's figurehead consisted of a witch-like woman holding a rose in her one hand, the other stabbing herself with a dagger of some sort, her pale hands marred with 'blood', her black beady eyes seemed filled with glee. Lovino shivered. It wasn't really frightning, just unnerving. He searched for a flag and found one; black with a red rose. Strange... "What is that!?" The prince exclaimed when he saw someone hanging upside down from the deck.

The man noticed him and jumped back onto the deck, strutting down the boarding plank with an arrogant grin on his face. "Well then! If you aren't the only one to admire my beloved!" The man exclaimed, he spoke the prince's language fluent, but did have a strange sound to it. "I was simply shocked by seeing pirates docking at Purus." The man chuckled. He had messy blonde hair and the same emeralds as Antonio, two large things was attached to his face, he had fair pale skin and almost looked like it was hiding from the sun. "I am no ordinary pirate my good sir! I am Sir Arthur Kirkland, serving knight from Benedicta and proud captain of the Bloody Mary." Benedicta: The blessed kingdom… oh yes of course, the kingdom that is said to be living among the angels… the purity… "And am I to be blessed with your titles?" Arthur asked batting his eyelashes."

Lovino was already irritated by this man. "Lovino Romano Vargas, The Dead Ibis, brother and Royal Advisor of the King of Purus, also, current investigator of kingly duties." A smirk grazed the blonde's face. "I see… please do correct me if I'm wrong, but aren't you the eldest?" A long silence followed after. "Indeed I am, but it wasn't my grandfather's wishes for me to rule the kingdom so instead I became The Royal Advisor of Felicano Veneziano Vargas, The Pure Dove." I despised my brother's title... The Pure Dove... "I see... Well then! Am I also to be enlighten as to why you are here? Investigating my beloved?" Lovino frowned. His what? "I am here to investigate the disappearance of precious cargo, one of the captains said it might be you."

Arthur looked thoughtful for a moment. "Missing cargo... nope! All I have is mine! Which consists of the world's most finest teas!" Lovino twitched. Tea? What kind of pirate was this!? "Well then, I guess my business is done here-" "But! Some of my crew did mention seeing a shadow lurking around! I don't really know much, but even _I_ would like to find the little pest! he stole my Earl Grey!" And with that Lovino left the tea-crazy captain to sulk. Seriously, who could love tea _that_ much? But, he did get some sort of clue. And so, as the sun made it's normal routine across the sky, Lovino never gave up searching for the 'lurking shadow'. It was already dark and everyone went to home to their families. Too bad Lovino never had a family. He was currently sitting with his feet in the water, boots resting next to him. Footsteps sounded on the wooden planks and Arthur plopped next to the prince.

"Busy day, eh?" Lovino only grunted. They sat in silence and watched the moon reflecting on the water, a dolphin or two leaping into the air. "Well the, duties aside, would you like a drink?" Lovino frowned at the pirate. "What is a drink?" he asked. "Alcohol!" "WHAT! No! I'm not allowed! Alcohol is not allowed unless Father Ludwig says so!" Lovino wanted to kill himself for sounding so pure, so innocent. The Captain gave a crooked smile. "Of course~ Who am I to force a _pure_ and _innocent_ man to not drink what he desires..." The prince narrowed his eyes. How did he know I was acting? "It's simple really!" Arthur said, making the younger jump. "You can hear thoughts! That! That's!" That was written in the old book Lovino found in the library, this man also dwelled in the black arts. "I have to go!" And he hurried off to the castle, looking back to the crazy captain, but only saw a shadow waving back at him.


	3. 2

Lovino rose early the next morning, determined to catch this pest at the docks. Not once did a kingly duty take this long to even find at least a clue, he had nothing! Surely the shadow he saw on the docks was just his mind tired from the long day! When the prince entered the dining hall, he saw his brother had also the idea of rising early. "Good morning brother." The prince said as he took a seat on the opposite side of the long narrow table made from white marble. Even the chairs were made from the stone, but a plush white cushion prevented discomfort. The king smiled at the elder. "Good morning~ I hope you have slept well." The other only nodded and their breakfast was brought in by servants, of course only Antonio was allowed to touch the prince's food. The dining hall was silent as the two brothers slowly ate their food, when the younger finished eating, he started talking. "Father Ludwig requests you today; he told me I should remind you." Lovino tried not to groan, he really wanted to finish his duty today, but the stubborn priest had to come first. "I have not forgotten." Lie. When both brothers finished their meals, Antonio was ordered to get the prince's clothes ready whilst he took a bath. Once dressed, Lovino could only stare in the mirror with disgust as he watched himself being clothed in white silk and snow rabbit fur. "Lovino Romano Vargas, The Dead Crow, Royal Advisor, Brother of Feliciano Veneziano Vargas, The Pure Dove, King of Purus. Not Lovino Romano Vargas, The Sacred Crow, King of Purus, The Eldest and Rightful Heir!" While he was fuming, his servant only stared at him with pity.

The sun was starting to rise and he set for the church, a large white building with many towers and windows of all colours, forming pictures of people. The entrance had one large window above the oak doors; a large dove's wings were spread out as the sun shown behind him. Lovino sneered. Bells started to ring and the prince walked through the large doors, expecting all the wooden benches to be packed with people, but it was empty. "Why, may I ask, am I all alone?" He asked the large blonde man standing at an altar. His pale skin blended in with white clothing, which made his blue eyes shine like sapphires. A simple belt was all accessories he had on him, usually he looked more royal, but the priest decided to leave his luxurious silks in his chambers. "Lovino Romano Vargas, The Dead Crow, Royal Advisor Brother of the King, Sinner of the Saints, The Shepard's Black Sheep." "Why the formalities? Father Ludwig Beilschmidt, Priest of Purus, Former Knight of Bellum, Brother of the Demon Child, yet you seem like you were Born from the Angels." They both glared at each other. It always started like this. Both of them had their own little secret, both of them act like they are pure, when really they are just as good as demons themselves. "I see you still haven't considered choosing the right path." "I have, and I don't want to. And who are you to talk? Oh the great Father Ludwig can do no evil! Oh the great Father Ludwig can love no evil! I know the truth." Lovino may have promised to come to church, but he never said he'll do as the others do, worship the pure.

"You seem different, what is in your mind demon?" Lovino huffed; Ludwig would always call him that. "I have a new kingly duty which I cannot finish because I have to be here! And I think I might have found one of my kind!" "What another demon?" "No, someone else who dwells in the dark world." There was silence and Ludwig looked furious. "Why can't you see that the dark world would only lead to your destruction? The Pure Ones has cared for you and guarded you from everything since the day you were born! What is replacing them in your little mind!" Lovino sat down on one of the benches and yawned. "Well, for once, The Pure Ones has only favoured my brother, I was favoured by the, what do you call them again? The Bad Ones? The Evil Ones? Oh yes, The Demons. I was favoured by them, I was given a chance to be myself." "You do not make sense! How can anyone enjoy the company of Demons! All they do is swear and talk nonsense!" Lovino laughed and the sound echoed through the empty building. "I was born in the Dark Year, when illness and death ruled the world, I was one of the lucky ones who hasn't been caught up in its trap. The Pure Ones saw this as Witchcraft and left me. When my brother was born, he was born in the Light Year, when the most crops have been harvest, the most sheep born! The Pure Ones saw this as luck and favoured him, I was left in the shadows and my heart rotted away, leaving nothing but an empty hole of blackness." Ludwig studied the prince. "So is that the real reason as to why you are not king? You were born evil, raised evil, and grown into Evil Himself? Did your grandfather believe you may have been a demon trying to eat his angel?"

"Our time is up Father Ludwig." And with that the prince stormed out of the church, face red from fury and didn't notice as he rushed past his brother, almost knocking him into a river. How dare someone say such vile things to the prince? The only reason why Lovino wasn't king was because his mother was of the wrong blood, that was all! He might be favoured by Demons, but never would he say that was why he couldn't run a kingdom! _He_ was running the kingdom! All his brother did was sit there in his big chair and repeated everything his brother said. He should be named, Feliciano Veneziano Vargas, The Wise Parrot, Fool of All, Weakling of All! Not even noticing where he was heading to, Lovino found himself in the docks, half of the ships have already set for sail but the Bloody Mary was still here. Slowing down his heart rate, the prince walked up to the ship and saw Arthur Kirkland hanging upside down on his ship. "If you fall, I won't catch you my good sir!" He yelled startling the other. The blonde smiled and came down the plank, meeting the prince at the edge of the docks. "Well then! I don't suppose you have found your little pest? I am missing my dear tea!" He said giving a mock bow in greeting. "Not yet it seems. Hath everyone already left? I feel like the shadow has gone with them." "What strange a thought! The shadow will always be here until there is nothing left to take!" The two walked along the docks, talking like they were good friends from the past, when Arthur brought up a strange topic. "Why are you here in Purus?" the prince frowned. "Because I was born here, why else?" "Purus is the kingdom of Purity, something which has left your soul many ages ago." Lovino didn't get furious, instead he thought about it. "What else can I do? I can go nowhere else, Bellum won't take in a refugee, Magna would kill me on first sight, Benedicta is blessed, Antiqua is too far away and Sanguis is far too dangerous!" "Why not start your own kingdom?" "Excuse me!?" A kingdom? How could one just wander off and start a new kingdom!

"Yes, I mean, you don't fit in anywhere else. This kingdom doesn't stretch very far, I know in the South the land is just as vast and green, perhaps bigger?" "Wait a moment! You are telling me to go to the South and just poof a castle and army, along with citizens, cattle, servants and all! Are you mad!?" Arthur laughed at this and they sat down. "Well, perhaps there has been a castle already built, my crew-man would join you along with some sinners lurking around here! I'm sure that lovely old lady you always talk to would come and join! Just think about it! You will be king! I can become your… something, and anyone else you want to join can come along too!" Lovino was too shocked to respond to this and just sat there thinking. "It's possible… I will have to think about it." The two bid farewell and once more Lovino went back to the castle without finding the shadow, but he swore since he met the pirate; the man's shadow never followed him.


	4. 3

Two days have passed since Lovino last spoken to the pirate. The thought of creating his own kingdom haunted him. He locked himself in his chambers, keeping everyone out except his servant. Antonio would sit in his master's room and listen to the man muttering to himself, clearly troubled. "My prince, may I ask what is the matter?" He would ask. The prince would scowl at him and continue his muttering. But being the faithful servant, Antonio stayed. Sometimes when Feliciano came and knocked at the door, Antonio was ordered to send the king away. In those two days, a cold has settled in the kingdom, announcing the upcoming winter. Soon, the prince was ready to leave his chambers and stepped out into the bitter cold air, wrapped up in white fur, red tinting his cheeks from both the cold and embarrassment to be seen with white fur. Antonio was ordered to stay in the castle as Lovino reached the docks, all of the ships have already left for the winter festivals, only the Bloody Mary remained. The pale woman with black hair seemed to have a strange glow as the sun was covered with thick clouds, tomorrow there would be rain. "My! Isn't it lovely to see you once again! I might have thought you had already given up on me!" Lovino spun around and came face-to-face with the blonde pirate.

"Given up? I still have my duties to do! The shadow must've gone because all the ships has set sail and you're tea is gone… there is nothing left to take." The pirate laughed. "No, there is still so much to take." Lovino and frowned and the blonde shook his head. "But-I don't suppose you are here for the shadow, now are you?" "Of course, my own kingdom… I'm just not so sure. I still think it's impossible! How can someone just start their kingdom overnight?" Arthur laughed. "I'm sorry! But I really thought you would remember my little… secret." What was he talking about? Lovino only stared at the man as if he was crazy when he remembered he was also one of those who dwell in the darkness. "Magic… so, you're just going to go South and poof up everything we need?" "I can't do that! But what I can do is go South during the Winter and prepare the kingdom, while I do that, you can start to make a list of everything we might need and even prepare some laws. Who knows, maybe when Winter is over you will become king of a new kingdom!" Lovino was about to answer but all too familiar voice sounded from far away. "My prince! I have a letter for you!" Turning around, Lovino saw Antonio running towards him with a letter in his hand.

Groaning, Lovino could do nothing but wait for the man to reach him. The prince failed to notice that the blonde next to him refused to turn around. When the brunette finally reached his master, he gave the letter to him and tried to catch his breath. "Pest." Lovino muttered under his breath as he scowled at the seal enclosing the envelope, instead of the red wax, Feliciano insisted that silver wax was to be made, which Lovino made sure of. Opening up the letter, he took out the fine silk paper and read the neat ink written on it, tainting it.

_You cannot fool me you demon! I know what you have been up to with that pirate of yours! I will make sure that neither of you ever leave this kingdom! I would never let the king's brother betray him, you really are heartless! You are to come to the church twice a week from now on or I am to spill all of your secrets and execute you myself!_

Lovino already knew who is was and felt slightly scared. How did Ludwig know? Did Arthur tell him? Folding the letter neatly, he tucked it in his robes and cleared his throat. "Antonio, we will be leaving now. Arthur." The blonde's breath hitched as his name was spoken, all too late the prince realised his mistake. "_Arthur!?_" Antonio scared outraged. Turning around, the blonde smiled at the servant. "Antonio~ How good it is to see you~" Without hesitation, Antonio flung himself at the pirate and the two started to engage in a bloody brawl. "Stop this nonsense!" Lovino yelled, but he was ignored. Did they know each other? Why did Antonio attack him? Feeling useless, the prince spotted a guard strolling by and called for him. "YOU! COME HERE AND STOP THESE TWO BEFORE I HAVE TO EXPLAIN TO THE KING AS TO WHY MY RABBIT FUR IS BLOOD STAINED!"

The guard rushed down the path and pushed the two apart. Upon seeing Arthur, the guard unsheathed his sword. "Arthur Kirkland, Former Knight of Benedicta, King of The Oceans, Wizard of the West, you are under arrest under the order of Father Ludwig!" Lovino could only stare dumbfounded as the blonde was handcuffed and cursing. "What is the meaning of this?" Lovino yelled confused. First Antonio attacking Arthur, now a guard arresting him! "My Lord, this man has been sentenced to death for practising the arts of black magic within the kingdom and stealing. Murder is also listed." What? "Prove it!" The guard raised an eyebrow and pointed at his shadow. "Sir, note that I have a shadow and this man not," it was true! Arthur did not have a shadow at all! "Thus also known as the 'shadow' who is seen stealing the ship's belongings. As for murder, that you will have to ask Father Ludwig." Arthur was then dragged away by the guard to the cellar where a few prison cells were built.

What did just happen? Was Arthur really the one who stole everything? Why didn't he say so? No… he said when there is still things to take, the shadow will remain, what is Arthur searching for? "Antonio, inform the king that I would not be having dinner tonight." Also stunned as to what had happened, the man ran off back to the castle. Lovino had a lot of questions to ask, first he would go to Ludwig. Who did Arthur murder that only Ludwig knew about?

**-This chapter might not be as good due to being rushed**

**-It might be slightly confusing – some things would be explained in next chapter**


	5. 4

When Lovino reached the church at last, he swung open the doors causing it to bang against the walls. Ludwig was at the altar, preparing for the next day's lesson. "How can I help you? Lovino Romano Vargas, The Dead Crow, Royal-" "I do not have time for child's play!" Lovino snapped walking towards the blonde with rage seething through him. "How did you know about Arthur? How did you know it was him? And please do tell how did you ever find out about our plans? I have read every single book about dark and light powers, and what I find interesting, is that you seem to possess one of these." Ludwig's eyes narrowed and he looked over the boy's shoulder at the open doors. Lovino followed suite and with a flick of his hand, the doors shut. The blonde crossed his arms, annoyed that the boy would perform magic in the church. "The only reason why I knew it was him was because he is the only pirate left at the docks ad you seem to never leave that place, also, I have overheard your conversation when I went out to buy some candles, it's not my fault you did not notice me."

Lovino noticed that the man ignored his last statement. "That's not the only reason as to why I am here." "Ah, of course not. You might be wondering what rumours I might have spread about your little friend." Lovino nodded as his rage built up at the amused expression on the priest's face. "You see, Arthur really did murder someone, it was just so very long time ago." The priest sighed and sat down. "You might want to sit down, this might take a while." Huffing, Lovino took a seat not before getting rid of the ugly rabbit fur. "Well you better be starting off with it because I have more things to do than listen to your sad story."

"Well then, where to start. 700 winters ago, the little kingdom of Benedicta was formed. The king and queen have been blessed with three sons, all whom lived up to their father's name. After the eldest son reached his tenth winter, the queen passed away. The entire kingdom fell into despair. The king was the worst of all and Benedicta was considered the worst kingdom of all. Three winters has passed and the three princes had to grow up faster than intended. Their nursemaid was a kind young woman and the princes viewed her as a mother. One day the nursemaid's sister came to visit her; she was a fortune teller and agreed to cheer the king up with some good news. What no one expected was for the king to fall in love with the woman and have a wedding not long after. Not long after, they too had a child, another son. The boy did not wail nor kick when he was born. Some said something was wrong with him but the new queen only smiled and said everything was alright. The youngest was a strange boy; he would always sit in a corner and talk to no one unless it was his mother or some stray cat. After the boy reached his fifth winter, he would always sit on his mother's lap and listen as she whispered secrets into his ear. Never would the boy sit by his father's side, no, instead he would only glare at the man and walk away. The other three princes hated the boy, saying he was useless.

"All the boy did the whole day was sitting and do nothing whilst they had to work the whole day. The boy paid no mind to them and continued talking to the stray cats. Three winters later, tragedy once again struck when the king died in his sleep. No one knew how or why, but the eldest son was expected to take his place. Of course the queen rejected and said she could take care of the kingdom herself, so they left it to that and she ruled for the rest of her life, which only lasted six more winters. By now the eldest son reached his twenty-sixth winter and the youngest his fourteenth. No one mourned for the queen's loss but the youngest. He was raged that no one would mourn for the loss of their queen and locked himself up for many days. And while the boy was locked up in his room, people seemed to be dying one-by-one. Of course the new king tried to solve this mystery but he couldn't find the reason as to why people would just die. The deaths became more brutal as the days passed. It started with a heart-attack, then sickness, later on a broken neck or internal bleeding; the worst was when the woman would be placed onto large wooden poles naked and their stomachs hanging out.

"Little did the king know that the murderer was right in his own castle. You see, the late queen did not just mutter nonsense to the youngest, no, she muttered dark words and secrets, things no one should ever hear. The queen was one of the most powerful witches of all and has intruded the Blessed Kingdom to spread her power. When her son was born, she he did not wail because he held the same core she did, he held a blackened heart. As the boy grew up, she would explain to him how to use his powers and what he can do. When the king died, the boy was standing right next to his father, a twisted smile on his face. The same boy watched as his own hands pulled out organs of others and plucked out their eyes. The boy grew into a monster; he learned about the dark world too soon and suffered from it. When he was found out, his brothers tried to kill him, but the boy beat them to it. He faked his death and went into hiding, where he met another witch; his aunt, his brother's nursemaid. Although she was a witch, she followed he light not the darkness. After many winters, the boy grew up into a man and has been redeemed of his sins by becoming the Witchfather, one of the highest titles among witches and wizards.

"When the boy returned home, his brothers has died and was replaced by their own offspring. The boy was in grief for he could never apologise to his brothers. The next moon the boy tried to commit suicide by stabbing himself, but his aunt found him and healed him again. He cried for days to come and had to be chained to a wall otherwise he would try to harm himself once more. But he was released after some time. The boy reached his twentieth moon, the most important time of anyone's life. His aunt surprised him with a cake and even a little party where she invited all of the witches and wizards. You see, for witches and wizards, when they reach their twentieth moon, that's when they finally decide what path to take. There are three; The Dark World, The Haven and The Unknown. The Dark Worlds is when one uses their powers for their own good, The Haven is the contrary, but The Unknown. It was exactly what it is, no one knows what it is. It's very rare; it's almost the in-between of The Dark World and The Haven. Only one has ever reached this and was never seen again.

"Everyone feared that the boy would follow the oath to the Dark World, but he went to The Unknown. But happened after that no one knows, the boy was never seen again after his aunt died two winters later." Ludwig took a deep breath and Lovino thought for a while. "I do understand this entire story, but what has this to do with Arthur?" Ludwig gave a tired smile and stood up. "Arthur is the little boy Lovino. No one knows what has happened to him because he died and came back to life, he is man without a shadow. There is no easy way to explain this, but the point is, Arthur has to die, it is immoral for someone to live _that_ long! No one has ever heard of it. You might wonder how I know all of this, that's a story for another day. Lovino, I truly believe Arthur has not yet chosen his path, he is a confused soul ad needs someone to guide him. You have yet to reach your choosing, even if you were to dwell in the darkness, it is not for you to decide where you belong."

Lovino's mind was about to explode any moment now. He needed to head back to the castle and question Arthur. "I do not know how you know so much, but I truly believe arresting Arthur for something he did many winters ago is wrong." With that the prince walked out of the church and back to the castle, heading for the dungeons. He won't believe a word that man had said until Arthur confirms it. The cold air nipped at the prince's skin and he realized he forgot his rabbit fur behind. Too late now.

**-This chapter might not be explaining anything at all, even I am confused! But I guess I'll have to make Arthur add and take away some parts of the story in order for me to understand -.-**

**-If you want some romance in the story, please do tell. I can continue with the story with either romance or none (although the story won't be mainly focused on romance that it). The only pairings I will allow in this story is as following:**

**(No UK x Spain)**

**Span x Romano**

**UK x Romano**

**Germany x Italy**

**There might be more later on and I will gladly accept requests, some pairings I do not like and some characters might not even appear.**


	6. 5

When Lovino reached the castle, he decided to first rest before asking Arthur anything. So with that, the prince made his way up the spiral stairs to his room. When he went inside, he saw Antonio sitting at his desk staring at the wall. "Please do tell why you are in my chambers?" the prince snapped. Expecting the servant to apologise and smile happily, he only looked at the prince with a sad expression. "You met him… You met Arthur…" Lovino frowned. "Yes I have met the man, so have you. Why did you attack him?" Antonio stood up and sighed; he walked over to his prince and started to undress him. "He did bad things." That was the last words spoken as the servant prepared his master for bed. Lovino was left alone once again and stared at the moon. Two more weeks… only two more weeks until it's his birthday, he would be reaching he twentieth moon. Smiling, the man gave into sleep.

…

Dawn came to fast for the prince as the sun woke him. Groaning, he sat up in his bed and realized the room has gotten colder during the night. Winter earlier than usual, meaning the farmers have to start gathering their crops. A knock on the door announced the prince's servant as he came in with his infamous smile. "Good morning~ Your brother is requesting your presence." Antonio never called Lovino's brother the King for he would be cussed at and thrown out of the castle for the entire day. Lovino only yawned. "I _did_ miss supper last night." With that the servant helped his master getting dressed, nothing fancy, but in white nonetheless. After getting dressed, Lovino made his way to the dining hall and saw his brother with a frown on his face. "Morning brother." The prince said as he sat down and started to eat his food. The king did not reply, but looked up at his brother. "I'm troubled."

Lovino raised an eyebrow but still asked what was wrong. The young king twiddled his thumbs and kept on looking everywhere but at his brother. "I think… that someone really close to me… well…" "Spit it out!" Lovino never raised his voice at his brother but he really didn't want to sit here the whole day. "I think someone in the kingdom is dwelling!" Feliciano cried. Lovino was shocked and terrified. Had his brother found out? Ludwig said he won't tell! "That dammed priest!" Lovino growled out. Feliciano sniffed. "In know! Isn't it horrible! Who would've ever guessed!?" Shocked once again, the prince stared at the boy. "Pardon?" "I… I think father Ludwig is dwelling brother… what do I do?" Ludwig? Dwelling? Lovino wanted to laugh but instead cleared his throat. "Since I am your advisor, I guess I should advise you."

Quickly thinking over his words, the boy begun; "If Ludwig was to dwell, you do know he would have to killed by bringing his head on a silver platter. Also, I do believe the Pure Ones refuse to let those in dwelling enter their haven. Feliciano, may I ask why and when you thought of this? It might help me?" The king thought for a moment. "A few days ago, father Ludwig was starting to act strange, when I would ask what was wrong he would space out and mutter strange words… Also, whenever I enter the church to greet him it was like he knew I was coming because he would already be standing there waiting for me!" Lovino so badly wanted to smile, but he had to act innocent. "I see… I have done some research on dwelling, to identify those who does and how to prevent their magic. I really do not want to upset you, but you are correct. Ludwig possesses a power none should have, he as an… 'Eye'. He can 'travel' to other places without going there; his spirit leaves his body and dwells around. As for the muttering, well, it's probably some sort of spell."

Lovino did not speak one false word, he _did_ research and he _knew_ that Ludwig has one of these powers. But never would he tell his brother that Ludwig is on the path of The Haven. That would explain as to how the man knew everything that is happening to him, he's probably seeing this conversation right now. Feliciano looked like he wanted to cry. "B-But… How? He's…" Lovino didn't want to listen to his brother mourning, so he excused himself and set off to his original plans; talk to Arthur. Purus held a very tiny prison with only ten cells. No one was treated badly and there was only one guard. The prison was located directly beneath the castle, where a secret trapdoor leads to a staircase spiralling down.

Once Lovino found the trapdoor and stairs, he made his way into a mucky tunnel where he took a touch off the wall. He walked for a few more steps until he reached a large wooden door. Knocking on it, a metal slide in line with his face opened up to reveal the guard on duty's eyes. "Password." Lovino only rolled his eyes. He never knew why he even agreed to letting the guards ask a password, probably to make them feel 'helpful' or 'bossy'. Whatever. "Puram Columba." The Pure Dove. The man nodded before opening the doors with many latches being released. When inside, the prince made his way to the last cell where he found the blonde pirate staring at the wall with a dopey smile on his face. The guard was behind Lovino and just stood there. Getting irritated, Lovino spun around and glared. "Just open the door and leave."

Obeying his commands, the guard left and Lovino sat down next to the pirate. "What's with the smile?" He asked. Arthur's smile fell and he stretched. "To make them think I'm stupid of course." He gave a wicked grin and looked the prince over. "So… any reasons as to why I am being visited by Lovino Romano Vargas~" "I have questions." "Well don't you just go right to the point?" Arthur chuckled before turning serious. He once again studied the prince. "Ah, I see now… Ludwig told you didn't he?" Lovino just stared at the man in shock, how did he…? "I can read and see thoughts of others." Arthur explained. "Oh… can you do anything else?" "No, well aside from the normal spells, that's the only… 'Eye' I have." Lovino wanted to ask what he meant but other questions were more important. "What is the Unknown?"

"It's a place where your soul is taken from your body and you will forever suffer for your sins. You see Lovino, I was chosen for that path because I was equal, I knew both the ways of light and dark. Besides, no dweller mourns over a life… and no dweller rips out the hearts of others to eat… I was too strange so I now I suffer… As you know, I am the shadow, I am searching for something, but I do not know what. Ever since I was chosen, my shadow would guide me. I never know what to do but I figure it out. I think… I think you're the thing I must find… I mean… why else would the shadow expose himself and let you see him?" Lovino was lost, but he somehow understood. "So you're going to take me?" Arthur chuckled. "No… my execution is in two days, I will fake my death once again and sail South. In two weeks I will be ready and come and receive you. You _will_ be a king and you _will _get your justice."

Arthur was now in his own world as his eyes glazed over and a sad smile made its way on his face. "I have more questions… but I do not know them." Lovino said trying hard to think what happened to all of the questions he wanted to ask the man. "How are you still alive?" "When one is chosen by a path, they all have good and bad qualities. Those of the Unknown will forever suffer until their shadow is done with its quest. I am not done yet for my quest and each day passing my pain increases… it's really interesting…"

They could hear the guard was coming back. Lovino stood up and Arthur grabbed his wrist. "Two weeks, in two weeks you will rule…" Lovino only nodded and was escorted back to his room. He wanted to know so much more but was satisfied with the information he got. He didn't know why Arthur was so determined to get him to be king. Did his shadow tell him to? Or is this a plot against Lovino? Whatever it was, at least he'll be freed from here.

**-Guys, I know you hate to read these stuff at the bottom but I would really like to know if there should be romance and pairings. Please**


	7. 6

**-Firstly I just wanted to say thanks for reviewing! (FangirlOfDOOOM / ThePrussianCross)**

**-Also, the pairings request you have given me will be in the story, might not be all you wanted but I'll do the best I can.**

**-The reason as to why I use the term 'dweller(s)' is because it's easier than saying witches and wizards.**

Today was the execution of Arthur. He was going to be beheaded and the severed head would then be placed upon the dining table as the king and his brother feasts of another glorious victory. Such gore. Of course Feliciano would never allow that, no, he would send his brother to go and watch the execution and stay with Ludwig in the church, or perhaps in his room since he no longer trusts the priest. Lovino sighed as his servant once again dressed him in fine white clothes. This time it consisted of a silver hood covering his head, thick fur boots and a white tunic with the infamous dove at the rim. A silver rope was around his waist with little diamonds here and there. Lovino looked like a rich peasant, strange if you may ask, but it was tradition after all. Giving one last glance at himself in the mirror, the prince turned around and faced Antonio.

"We should go." The servant nodded and led his master to the front gates where a white horse with no saddle or bridle –just a silver rope looped around his head- was awaiting. Lovino mounted and Antonio dragged the horse along, heading to the town. When they reached the town, Lovino frowned as everyone seemed _so_ happy about getting rid of a dweller. With the hood covering his face, he felt no need to hide his glare at everyone passing by. When he passed a mother with her child, he couldn't help but overhear their discussion: "Mommy, who's that?" "That's the King's brother dear." "But isn't he older?" "Yes he is, but he didn't seem fit to rule the kingdom." Lovino had to clench his fists to contain his anger. Antonio once again noticed this and gave a sad smile. His master was always at fault, always the one with flaws.

It took only a few more minutes before they arrived at a large stone slab with a masked man towering over it. This was where dwellers were executed; they would bow down onto the slab and then their hands would be cut from their body with nothing but a blunt knife, next would be their eyes burned out by a torch with a holy flame, removal of tongue, stripped naked and lastly beheaded whilst one rips out the heart. Lovino had _no_ idea how this death could be faked, but he had hope in the man. Who approached the stone was the greatest shock Lovino has ever witnessed.

"Today we are here to destroy the soul of a dweller! The ones who kills our families and poisons our minds! They are the ones who cuss at the Pure Ones and follow the Demons! They want nothing more than our souls to feast upon and mock our pain. We are here to celebrate the end of a useless life." The voice boomed and everyone cheered as the man gave his speech. Why was Ludwig here? Why would he _still_ be alive? Why doesn't Feliciano kill him already? Arthur was then brought forward from the crowd by a few guards, the people moved back and hissed at his dopey smile. Lovino couldn't help but smile as the man was brought to his knees and forced the kiss the stone. Ludwig then went over to the masked man with a large axe and took out a blunt knife from his belt. "First! We shall take his hands to cast no magic!" The crowd cheered.

Ludwig bent down beside Arthur and dug the knife into his hands. Arthur did not scream or wince, but burst into a fit of giggles. "That tickles!" The crowd howled and moaned at the horror of the man not feeling pain. The deeper the knife cut into his hands, the more he laughed. Ludwig growled and with such force, just ripped his hands right off, the flesh gave a horrifying ripping sound, blood poured out and staining his beloved white cloak. "You Demon! How do you feel no pain! How is that you cannot scream or cry!" Arthur's eyes held such glee it could beat Antonito any day. "Because, the young man over there took it for me." Everyone turned their heads to look over at a young man paralyzed with shock, blood was pouring from his hands even though they were still intact, his head was filled with tears and his mouth open in a silent cry. Arthur gave one smile before the man screamed out in such pain tears started to well up in the prince's eyes.

The man's mouth stretched wider as his scream increased, the sides of his mouth started to rip and no sooner his entire face ripped into half and the flesh fell to the floor, the blood splattered onto those around him. Children cried, mothers screamed, men shook and Lovino had to keep in his delightful laughter. This was so much fun! How did Arthur do that? Looking back at Arthur, he caught his eye and the blonde winked. Ludwig was seething in anger. "You… You!" With no warning, he took the axe from the masked man and brought it down on Arthur, skipping the traditions. "You vile demon! How dare you use you magic against an innocent!" Just before his head rolled onto the floor, flesh, bone and blood scattered, a silent cry filled the town, Lovino saw the fear in those eyes, and heard his voice.

_This shouldn't be! It's too soon!_

Lovino could watch in horror as his only hope was dead, and the crowd cheering was a mock. Arthur was dead… He won't ever see his kingdom… He will never escape this Hell…

With a sorrowful heart, Lovino retreated back to the castle and went straight to his room, skipped the feast. Antonio joined him and sat next to his master and he held him close as silent tears rolled down his face. "Toni… He was my only hope… I will never see him again…" Antonio sighed. His master was sad, he couldn't handle it... Antonio was informed of the upcoming plans about Lovino's new kingdom in the last two days and agreed to join in. He also wanted to escape this place.

"My prince… I would never wish this upon anyone." The servant gave his master a kiss on the forehead and Lovino blushed. He appreciated the gesture and closed his eyes, but could only see those fearful emeralds, so he kept them open. "I… stay here… please stay here still the sun comes up…" Antonio nodded and helped his master to prepare for bed, he sat down next to the prince, but only received a scowl. "Sleep with me you idiot." Antonito was shocked but climbed under the covers, trying hard not to hold onto the prince.

Things would never be the same.

**-So ja… Arthur is dead… Oops… Don't kill me…**

**-Another upload (short)! So soon! I'm amazing! Whoever is reading my other stories, Ill try and upload them as well.**


	8. 7

Ever since the death of Arthur, the town seemed happier, as did Feliciano. A week has passed and the heavy snows of Winter has already fallen, covering the tiny kingdom. Everyone retreated into their homes lighting up their fireplaces in need for some warmth. The Winter festivals are due on the King's birthday, the same day Lovino was born but no one remembers. The prince was currently in his room staring at the wall. He couldn't take it, those frightened emeralds emerging in his head every time he closes his eyes. Lovino has not eaten or slept in the past week, his loyal servant stood by his side and did the same. Both men were starved and need a well-deserved rest, but they wouldn't dare. "My prince… please allow me to bring you some food… I do not want you to die…" Antonio would plead his prince this every day, but refusal would be in order. A long silence was followed.

"Very well… I request my brother…" To say the servant did not jump up and bolt out of the room would be a lie, he was so happy his prince finally gave in! Running down to the kitchens, the servant took a plate of food and hurried to the King's chambers. Giving a few knocks and permission given, Antonio asked for the King to follow him. Feliciano did as he was asked because he feared for his brother's health. Why would Lovino always lock himself up? What did he gain from this? But those questions had to be asked later because when he saw his brother, the eldest looked in straight in the eye with anger behind those green eyes. "Why isn't he dead?" The prince asked.

"Wha-" "Why isn't Ludwig dead!" Lovino was now standing up and walking over to his brother. "He's a dweller! Why didn't he share the same fate as Arthur!" Feliciano was left speechless. "Brother… Father Ludwig isn't a dweller, I asked him and he denied it, he even proved it! Dwellers are killed by holy water, so he drank some and he's still fine~" Lovino was now seething with anger. How… "Don't you get it! There are two different types of dwellers, those of the dark and those of the light! Ludwig is a dweller of the light! No wonder the water didn't kill him, it only made him stronger! Give him a decayed rat and he'll moan in agony!" Feliciano didn't know how to respond. "Brother…" "Don't you brother me! I refuse to call a worthless thing like you my brother! If I was King I would rid of every single dweller even if they are my family!"

Lovino was now ranting nonsense but he couldn't help it in the few days he knew Arthur, Lovino considered him a friend, his first. But to see him die was too much, and to see Ludwig of all people kill him drew the line. "You know what! Forget it! I do not know what went on in grandfather's mind, but it surely wasn't sanity!" He stormed out of his room and headed downstairs. The frantic king followed him. "Brother! Where are you going!?" "To finish the job a king never did." Feliciano's eyes went wide. No, he wouldn't… Lovino was about to kill Ludwig and nothing was stopping him…

….

A sermon was still on the go, but the furious prince didn't care. So slamming the huge oak doors open, Lovino marched in. The people attending was shocked and Ludwig was just plain annoyed. "I see our Prince has decided to visit us." Lovino only gave a dark chuckle. "Oh yes he did! He came to finish one of his kingly duties!" The two glared at each other for a moment, audience forgotten. "What is it you want?" "For you to die." That was the last to be said before the prince took out his golden dagger and lunged at the Priest. Everyone howled out in shock. Someone went to pry the angry boy off, but that only led to a missing finger. The blade was sharp.

Everyone fled within seconds, distressing the guards. Lovino with unknown strength, had the Priest pinned down, dagger raised above his head. "Die." He all but said when he brought the weapon down, aimed for Ludwig's heart. "Lovino!" Antonio ran into the church and took hold of the dagger before it completed its quest. Unfortunately for Antonio, he took hold of the _blade_ not the handle, thus his palm now giving out a generous amount of blood. The servant showed no signs of pain except for gritting his teeth. It was like time stopped. Ludwig was in pure shock, his eyes wide and breathing heavy. Lovino was still calming down, his rage slipping away little by little. Antonio, well he was just sweating furiously and the blood loss was making him dizzy. Deeming it safe, the servant let go of the blade and pried his master away.

"Shh, it's okay…" The prince was dragged away a few feet away and was now seated in his servant's lap, soft words being whispered to him and a hand running through his hair. Tears of frustration was now forming. He was so close! Ludwig still stayed where he was, the blood from Antonio's hands dripped onto his chest, like the target was marked. "Brother!" Feliciano finally arrived with a few guards, when he heard what has happened. Upon seeing the seen, the king ran straight for the Priest. "Luddy!" He clung to the Priest's chest and sobbed. "Please don't die!" Ludwig was once again left speechless. "I, uh-" "You Bastard!" Lovino's mind seemed to clear, sort of, and he was now once again lunged for the blonde. Antonio was quick to react and grabbed the male around his waist. "No!" He held of tight as the other tripped and fell to the floor, his dagger still clutched in his hand. "Let go!" He swiped at the man, his dagger cutting into his cheek and across his left eye. Antonio let go with a cry of pain.

Too much was happening.

The villagers has now returned to the church, all crying and howling. The guards were confused as ever, some of them had to keep the people from entering, the rest just watch as the royals unfold their actions. Ludwig was comforting a crying king, who had to be pried off by some guards. Antonio was clutching at his bleeding eye, the blood slipping around his frame. Lovino was conflicted. The rage inside of him said he had to kill Ludwig when he had the chance, the guilt inside of him said he had to help Antonio, _fast_! "Antonio!" Just before the prince could run to his servant, who scurried a few feet away, a guard shackled his hands together. Looking behind him, he saw it was the same guard who arrested Arthur.

"You almost killed our Priest, a holy man. You harmed another citizen, your _servant_! This is surely enough to arrest you." Lovino didn't even put up a fight, he need to heal Antonio! Before he _does_ go blind! "Wait! Please just let me help him! Please!" Tears were now running down his face. The guard didn't know what to do, should he let him go? The cries of Antonio was dimming, his blood loss was going to kill him! Lovino was trying to walk towards his servant. "Please!" With no other choice, the guard undid one shackle and the prince ran towards the dying man. He did cut pretty deep. Kneeling side the man, Lovino's mind swirled. What to do! What to do! Taking a deep breath, he allowed himself to calm down. Okay.

Slowly cupping the others face in his hands, he could only watch in horror as Antonio's unharmed eye watched him in fear. "My Prince…" he croaked out. "Shh…" Said prince lowered his head and kissed at the line cut across his face, starting at the bottom of the cheek. As he kissed up, he allowed himself to lap up some of the blood. It was the only way. Reaching the eye, he placed one soft kiss on the closed eye and licked around it. This was the only way. The man beneath him shivered. When one really concentred, you could see the scar starting to heal, the flesh would pull towards each other, closing the gap. Of course the guard did notice this. Eyes wide, he pointed a finger at the prince. "What is this!?" He whispered. Lovino paid no mind to him and only lifted his servant's bleeding hand to lips again, preforming the same ritual. He once read about this, it was the only way a dweller of the dark could heal. They must kiss the wound and drink the blood, unknowingly to the other, mixing their own blood along the way. When he reached the top of his palm, the guard ripped him away. Lovino's lips were bloody and he could only lick it up. "You-" "Yes, I'm a dweller, kill me already." Lovino had nothing to live for anyway, his brother was to find out sooner or later.

With trembling hands, the guard once again shackled the prince dragging him out of the castle towards the dark prison cells. Antonio was now fast asleep, his wounds healing as the guards took him back to the castle. Ludwig has recovered from his shock and went to chance his clothes. Feliciano could only watch in betrayal as his own brother was dragged away for being a dweller. The same man who stood by him and gave him advice, the man who cared for him when their grandfather died, the same man who ate at his table, the same man who lived on the other side of the castle with him…

Lovino was to be killed. Its law, the king can't break the law. That's when Lovino's words rug through Feliciano's ears:

'_If I was King I would rid of every single dweller even if they are my family!'_

If Lovino was king, he would rid of every dweller… even if they are his family… or was he telling him something, is it that Lovino _wanted_ to die? Or… is there someone else…

**-Not the best chapter I could muster up.**

**-Yes Lovino's secret is now exposed, had to do it.**

**-My chapters are getting shorter! T.T! But's that's because it's only sort of fillers, very important fillers.**

**-I update quickly, what can I say? I fell in love with my story! I love writing it!**

**-RATZ**


	9. 8

**Note: I noticed the prologue seems to have nothing to do with the story (so far), like where the hell does the rose come from. Well that took place a few days before Arthur showed up (Why is there snow? Because they were in a very snowy place xD yes Winter has not started yet, it shall be explained). Ludwig told Feli that a darkness is 'blooming', thus showing him the red rose. (Hint: Arthur's flag, his figurehead). So he took it to Lovi to 'warn' him, of course Lovino doesn't care. I do think I might add this information in the story at some point, not so sure but if not this is just for in case. Also to just let me feel good about making this chapter 1k+ xD Oh I'm such a cheater~**

**Oh! And thanks to all those who favourite, follow, review~ You guys make me shmile~ **

Lovino's death was due I a few days, but he didn't care, there was nothing left for him to gain. At least he'll escape this Hell now… The prince sighed and rested his head on the cold wall. How did this ever happen?

…..

After the incident at the church, everyone went back to their normal routines, but the gossip couldn't be helped. Feliciano stayed at the church, wanting to talk to the Priest. Ludwig was still shaken up of course, but he managed. He's been through worse than that. "My King, should I inform the guards that your presence will not be at the castle tonight?" (A/N The hell am I trying to sound so formal?) Feliciano barley heard the Priest talking. "Hmm? Oh yes, I think that would be wise, we don't want more people panicking." Ludwig nodded and quickly set off to tell a guard nearby about the news. To say the young King was conflicted might just be right. The poor boy loved his brother dearly, but he _had_ to kill him… right? Even when his grandfather ruled, he would rid of all the dwellers, even his best friend. The Priest returned to his King and noticed the heart-broken expression. "May I ask what is troubling my King's mind?" "_Must_ I kill my brother… I mean… I'm keeping you alive, so why can't I keep him alive?"

"I have not been exposed yet, your brother has. I know it's not my place to tell you, but he is on his way to destruction. When a dweller reaches a certain age, they must follow a path. I am on the right path, I can do no evil. Your brother must still chose, but I'm afraid he will be chosen by the darkness…" Ludwig is only giving the basics, he doesn't want the King to know everything otherwise he might think twice about killing his brother. That must _not _happen. Tears started to from in Feliciano's eyes. "I see… Could we make his death date the day after his winter… I don't want him to die without knowing he has reached his twentieth moon…" Twentieth moon! Ludwig wants to object but then he would have to give more facts about dwellers. "I shall see to it." I shall see to it that when the first sign of the moon appears your brother's blood with be spilled.

The blonde didn't notice how scary his expression must've been, because the King suddenly whimpered and started to head for the door. "F-Father Ludwig?" Ludwig was brought back but the sound of his King's voice. He gave a slight smile. "Forgive me, I do apologise. I was just thinking about something. Would my King be staying for supper?" Feliciano nodded. The Priest set off to make some food for his King, whilst dark thoughts swirled around in his mind.

_I made a promise. I will not let some demon ruin it, even if it means to offer up my wings and become a demon myself. I made a promise and I won't break it even if I was to die at the foot of the Devil himself. I made a promise, and I will make sure it's fulfilled._

…

Lovino was on the brink of sleep when he heard the heavy footsteps of the guard. Deciding to fake his sleep, the sound of keys and the metal door slamming open brought him to a mess of groaning and cussing. "What? Can't let a little demon get his rest!" Lovino spat as he finally opened up his eyes. Oh. Before him stood the very last man he wanted to see. Antonio. The guard only growled and walked away, not before locking the servant with the demon. Antonio looked nervous. "Are you well My Prince?" Even after blinding the servant, he was still faithful. "Wha-?" "I made a promise remember." The prince was left speechless. Of course. The promise. Nodding, the servant sat down beside his master. "I forgive you. You were blinded with rage. You did not know what you were doing until the deed has been done."

The two sat in silence for a moment. "Do you regret it? Do you ever regret running away and making that promise?" Antonio gave a bittersweet laugh. "My Prince-" "-Lovino…" A soft smile. "Lovino… I knew what I was doing, I knew who I was going to meet. You see... Arthur told me so. I was once his servant and he tortured me to no end, but when he let me go, he told me my fate and I accepted it." Lovino was shocked. "Arthur… told you...?" The servant nodded, the name of the pirate making him wince, but made the prince tear up. Not knowing what to do, the servant brought his master's head to his chest and stroked his hair. "I do not know why you feel so attached to this man… I wish I knew…" Lovino knew. Arthur understood him, he knew what hell it was to be a dweller and hide away, but maybe it was also because Lovino saw him as a friend?

"I… He was a friend…" Antonio gave a sad smile. "I see." For years the poor servant wanted to be a friend of his grumpy master, but never succeeded, how was he to react when a man the prince barely knew considered a friend? "Lovino… I do not want it to come to this… but you're to die, and still you have never been loved." Lovino know raised his head. Where was he going with this? "What are you saying?" "Allow me to kiss you…" Silence. A blush. A very dark blush. The slight nod of a head. "I am to die. I might as well know what it feels like to be loved."

The servant listened for the guard, but he wasn't coming anytime soon. So shifting onto his knees, the servant gently took his master's face in his hands. The sad look in those forest eyes broke his heart. He wiped a stray tear away with his thumb. "I made a promise. Even in death, my promise will still stand." Lovino gave a sad smile. Antonio brought his face closer, gently pulling the demon along. Said demon closed his eyes half-way when they could taste each other's breaths. A pause. "I promise." With that their lips connected.

The two men gave in to the sinful act. They were hesitant but the taste of each other was too much. The servant pulled his master closer with one arms around the waist and titled his head. The master was lost and allowed his hands to clutch at the fabric covering the other's chest, his heartbeat. The kiss was slow but held sorrow; Lovino's for dying, Antonio's for losing something dear. Neither knew how it happened, but when a soft, shy tongue nudged at soft pink lips, they parted. The kiss deepened. Master giving in to servant. A slightly calloused hand threaded through silk-like hair, a shy slender hand followed suite. Their tongues danced in an never-ending tango and their bodies were now flush against each other. The cold night's air forgotten as the warmth spread throughout their bodies.

With much sorrow, the sound of heavy boots drew near. The servant pulled away, the master whined, but heard it too. The two men were panting hard and could not resist the quick kisses to each other before their time was up. "I promise." That was the last words spoken as the servant was dragged away back to the castle. Lovino was left alone. He didn't know why he gave in, but he enjoyed.

Maybe… Maybe he wants to be felt love again…

**-So many promises! Don't worry, they will explained either in the story or I will have to post it here, so I suggest you read these notes here if you want to understand more of the story!**

**No hard feelings~**

**-Kill me for a SpaMano kiss! I think for the first time I have ever (really) written a kiss it was pretty damn good! I couldn't resist! Oh! And Lovino actually considered Antonio as a friend, only n his own mind. So when they kissed, he fell for the servant, only slightly though. **

**-I'm spoiling you guys with uploading so fast, tell me if I should slow down, sorry, I just can't resist!**

**-RATZ**


	10. 9

**T.T Last update for this week because we going on holiday and I have no internet then~ But do not fear! Because if I feel up to it! I will post 2-3 Chapters for next week because then it's school again and I won't be able to update so much anymore!**

**Also I have noticed no one likes Feli or Ludwig! LOL! Sorry, but it's just funny! Unfortunately they have to be in this story and play a BIG part! On we go~**

**Note: Next chapter will be updated shortly (Or so I hope!) as in by either tonight or tomorrow morning! We will be witnessing Lovino's death! ONWARDS MY STEED!**

Two days left. The village was buzzing with life, not just because of the execution of another dweller, but it was the day the King would reach his seventieth Winter! A wonderful celebration! Everyone was preparing by gathering around food and decorating the dance hall for the feast. The snows of Winter has already settled down causing slight delays in plans. Feliciano loved the Winter because then everything looks so Pure! Everything was covered in a soft blanket of white thus being blessed by the Pure Ones! But this year the snow is thicker, and it came too early. Perhaps a sign of gratitude for ridding of dwellers?

"My King." A soft innocent brought the bot King from his thoughts. Turning around, he was met with a blonde girl around his age. Her eyes shimmered with innocence. "Yes Lily?" "Would you like to pick out your garments for the feast? The dressing room is already prepared." Lily looked nervous and fidgeted with her hands, her little white bow in her hair almost dropping. Feliciano gave a small smile. "Alright, I would like to see what I can wear this year." With that the two walked side-by-side as they made their way to the dressing room. This Winter will not be the same.

…

"You're brave." "Why's that?" "Because! How do you know I won't twist your neck by just staring at it~" "You demon!" The guard glared at Lovino and reached for his neck in fear of it actually snapping. Giggling, the demon took his index and thumb and pressed them together, softly saying 'Snap~'. Furious the guard was about to open up the cell and abuse the demon, but a very deep voice boomed. "Please stay put!" Lovino sighed at the voice. Ludwig was here. The Priest walked up the guard and took the keys. "A Holy man does _not_ tempt a demon." He gritted through his teeth before opening up the cell. "Not take your leave." The guard gave a quick 'Yessir!' before disappearing. "And what have I done to be grazed by the very presence of Father Ludwig!" Lovino was now on his feet and gave mock bow. "I have come to talk."

"Oh my~" Giggling, the demon sat down on the hard bed. "Now~ Is this about my death? Because I certainly am looking forward to it!" Ludwig growled. "And why is that?" "I won't have to see your face in this lovely perfect heaven~" Ludwig had to take a few deep breathes to contain his anger. Lovino just found this amusing and giggled. A few days alone in a cell surely made one's mind lose its sanity. "I am going to ignore you since this is the demon talking, not Lovino!" "Pfft! As if you knew the real me! I _am_ the real me! Just a little loopy, that's all." "Loopy! You are insane!" "Insane! I am a demon!" For some reason Lovino found this funny and burst out laughing. Ludwig did not know what could cause a man to lose his sanity this quick, but it was frightening.

The laughing didn't stop and the guard came to check on them. Dismissing the man, Ludwig walked over to Lovino and struck him. The sound of skin on skin echoed through the prison as the laughing stopped. Shocked, the demon touched his cheek where a faint burning sensation tickled at his skin. "I see… I do apologise, but a few days without a chirp from a bird really can do wonders to one's mind…" Ludwig only raised an eyebrow. Lovino was apologising? "No frets." The two fell in an uncomfortable silence. "Lovino… we may not have been on good terms with each other, but I still am sorry for the fate you have to follow."

"No no, I deserve it, I always have. You see, my mother was of the wrong blood, so I actually kind of knew about me not being King and all… it was just sad to hear my own Grandfather saying it to my face." "So you _did_ kill him!" "A mouse could figure that one out. I was there when he died, my dagger was used to pierce his skin… they must've noticed it when I cut Antonio, the marks were the same… I really am a demon." Lovino gave a sad smile. Never would he have thought his end would come so quickly. "I… cannot deny it… I'm sorry…" "It's alright. Will you be beheading me?" "No…" "Oh... well then! It looks like whoever does would finally be able to rid of those pesky little demons I my head! Who knows! Maybe then you'll be able to purify me!" At this the demon gave a weak chuckle. "It really is the end… well then! It was nice meeting you and please just look after my brother!"

Ludwig was quite shocked at the other's kindness but did not question it. Maybe he was just trying to make up for the awful things he did in the past. "I must admit, you'll be hard to forget… I might just add you in the books! Maybe an example as to what _not_ to do, hmm?" "Yes! And then you can read it to your little troll children you'll have one day!" "You're oddly kind…" "I might be a bad person, but I don't want to die and be known as one… well, I want at least _someone_ to remember me as something else…" Once again the familiar thud of the guard's boots sounded near. "It's time to go." The fat man spat. He really was an ugly site. His fat cheeks were red with all the blood rushing to it and his lower lip fatter than a fish! Grey cold eyes just boredly at everything along with the few little hairs a top his head, hidden by an oversized helmet. His stomach was to obtuse for the armour so he settled for a thick long sleeve shirt and some loose pants with the heavy boots passed down for many generations. The worst was his breath, even the horses' dung has a better reek!

Nodding, the Priest left the soon-to-be-dead man once again by himself. Two more days.

…

"What about this one My King!" Lily held out a thick robe with some sort of animal's fur at the rim and sleeves, silver accents were littered across it and a large diamond stood proud at the neck were the robe met and split down. "Won't it be too heavy?" "Hmm…" the girl had a thoughtful look on her face before lighting up and digging around for what she was looking for. The King was here for hours on end and still he didn't have anything to wear for the feast and the slaughter of his brother... that sounded harsh… "Here! Look My King!" Feliciano saw the girl now held up a similar robe, only made with lightweight velvet and the fur now started to represent a fox, the diamond now replaced with a silver pendent, the White Dove encrusted into it. "Perfect!" Getting into the robe, the King smiled at himself in the mirror as he twirled around, almost like a bride readying herself for her wedding.

"You will look truly splendid!" Lily giggled and clapped her hands. "My King." The boy turned to the door to see his Priest standing there. "Ah! There you are! We still need to get you something for the feast!" The man looked nervous and looked away from those hopeful eyes. "I… I will not be attending My Lord…" "What?" "I have been called home, something has happened and I must see to it… I am truly sorry…" Feliciano could feel the tears well up in his eyes, but he forced them away. "O-Okay. No I understand, i-it's important." He gave a smile but really didn't feel like it.

No longer did the King want to feast… he no longer had anyone to share it with…

**STORY EXTRA INFO (Twentieth Winter/Summer and 'Eye'):**

**The Twentieth Winter/Summer is the most important part of any dweller's life. It was when the very first dweller discovered her powers. Two things happen at this time. A Dweller is then chosen by a path: Dark World, Haven, Unknown. After this has been done, they will possess a secret ability which no other dweller would be able to have until the current dweller has died. Their ability is linked to their path and personality as well as fate. This is called an 'Eye'.**

**Ludwig:**** His spirit can travel around just like his human being. No one can see his spirit but can 'feel' it, like a ghost. The spirit can touch things (thus not a ghost) and if powerful enough, take form in anything the user wants it to (Object/Animal/Person), but it would be like this for a few hours. When this ability is in use, the human being would be in trance. Eyes would be glazed over and muttering would then occur. Memory loss is also likely.**

**Arthur:**** He is linked to other's minds. He can hear, see and manipulate the thoughts of others. **

_**Hearing the mind; When this ability is in use, the user would be able to hear anything the victim is thinking, if the victim is thinking of a place/person/object, hearing would not be able to work.**_

_**Seeing the Mind; When a victim is thinking of a memory or place/person/object, the user is able to see this. This is very useful in situations is a victim is too shocked to talk and thus the user can relive the memories. Invading dreams is for more powerful users.**_

_**Manipulating the Mind; When a victim has their minds set on something, the user can change their thoughts on it. The user can completely control a victim's body, thoughts and actions. User can give victims images of anything they desire and create dreams. Illusions are for more powerful users.**_

**Lovino:**

**Pending. Ideas are welcome but if I have an idea, yours is lost… sorry… but hey! Maybe I'll use your idea on something else~! **

**Note of Story Info:**

**If you want, tell me and I will make a chapter of all story info about what's going on and all, like a wiki~ You will be notified here at the bottom if something has been added. Also if you have a question about something it could be added. Please notify, thank you.**

**-Lovi is kind to Ludwig… wow… sorry, just felt like adding it there… but it might work with the plot… might…**

**-RATZ**


	11. 10

**Note: Edited – More descriptive, main events still happened, just better (Stuff changed)**

**Wanna say thanks to the two people who actually motivate me to write this story (Even if some of their reviews give me the creeps): ThePrussianCross & Starfire67**

Jolly music played as everyone sung and danced around a large fire lit in the middle of the town square. Children were running around laughing whilst the adults sipped on their beverages and talked about recent news. A few couples were doing some silly dances as a teenage boy laughed and smiled at those who greeted him. Today was the Seventeenth Winter Celebration in the name of Feliciano Veneziano Vargas, the Pure Dove. Everyone respected the boy King for holding his part along with all the villagers instead of those with just noble blood (Which wasn't much). The King held a silver goblet filled with a non-alcoholic drink – since it was forbidden – as his servant, Lily, kept fussing about his rope getting stained. Talking with some of the farmers, Feliciano felt a tug on his sleeve and looked down. A little girl in a pretty white dress and midnight black hair stared up at him, her brown eyes wide and a blush tainting her pale skin. "Uh…" The girl was suddenly very flustered and Feliciano laughed at this. Handing his goblet to Lily, the King took the little girl's hand and gave it a quick peck and bowed. "Would you like to dance?" he asked giving a bright smile. The girl nodded shyly and was picked up by King and placed on his hip. "Well then~ We don't want to keep them waiting~"

…

Pain. There was so much of it! Lovino bit his lip as he whimpered, blood filling his mouth. The cell was dark and the shadows mocked him as could only curl up and cry. Never in his life has the prince felt this much pain, it felt like someone was slowly stabbing him to death with a blunt knife! Trying to break through the skin and had to use force for blood to be drawn. The guard that was supposed to watch over the prince was currently at the celebration for his brother. "Ah!" The knife tore through. Lovino could hear the faint music of the festivity and the children's laughs, but behind all of the noise, he could hear his brother. The damn bastard was so happy! How could one be happy if they knew their own brother was to die tomorrow? How could one have such blackened heart!? The pain was getting stronger as the man dug his nails into his bare arms, at least the Winter's cold is numbing his skin. The pain started as soon as the moon rose high up in the sky, the exact time the prince was brought into this world, his Twentieth Winter.

…

Feliciano laughed as he took the little's girl's hand in one of his as he did some sort of jolly waltz around the fire, the people couldn't help but stare at the King and girl, each giving off a smile of their own. The two swirled around and laughed, the boy King's robe almost caught fire but was avoided as Lily fussed over him again. The servant girl was at the boy's feet the entire time in fear of him harming himself. Sensing the girl was not going to leave him alone, Feliciano gave the current girl in his arms a kiss on the cheek before steeling her down, a boy nearby grabbing her and starting to dance. "Now! My little housewife! My I take this dance?" The king gave a bow and made the blonde girl blush. "My King!" "Now now! It's a happy moment! Enjoy it!" Taking the servant's hand, the two fell into a dance.

…

"Just kill me already!" Lovino whimpered. The pain was now slowly creeping towards his heart, he tried to muster up a few spells to reduce it, but didn't have enough strength. Was he really going to die? But… how? Why is this happening? Did Ludwig place a curse on him? But he couldn't have! Or did Lovino drink Holy Water? That might explain his burning throat. "Nhg!" a stab to the side, the knives were getting sharper now. Closing his eyes, the prince started to think about anything and everything, just to ignore the pain. It wasn't working. Never has the boy ever read this in a book! Never! The nails in his arms dug deeper as the pain increased, as did the blood pouring from his lip. The blood was now dripping down his chin and stained the concrete floor with a soft but frequent _drip drip_.

…

Cheers and laughter echoed throughout the night as everyone danced. The flute started to take the lead thus creating a vibe for the dancers. The children moved out the way as the adults took their positions for a traditional dance the kingdom has known or many years. Feliciano was taught the dance at a very young age and learnt it from his brother, who always accused him of doing the wrong step or taking the lead too early. Thoughts about his brother vanished as the woman took their bow and the partners took each other's hand, forming a bridge of some sort. The festival has finally begun.

…

The body was now shivering with all the pain it was bearing, but the man still tried to fight it. When the pain started to creep a little closer to his heart, he pulled together the strength and decided he would _not_ end here and like _this_! No! He would rather end it with his head held in the air for the village to see! So tuning out the pain, the body struggled to stand up, invisible forces pushing him back down. Gritting his teeth, Lovino went at war with these forces and managed to get on his knees. His nails were blood stained as five neat cuts on each arm was now crusting the blood trails to his wrists. "I won't lose," A ragged breath. "Not to you too!" With a pained gasp and reopened wounds, the prince stumbled to his feet, the forces still trying to push him into the pits of hell.

…

It has been a long night and the music started to fade away into something more relaxing. Everyone was tired from the dancing and was now chatting about. Feliciano was busy talking to fishermen and about the legendary golden whale. A few laughed at the old man who claimed he saw the whale and brought it down! Of course there was no evidence and the old man only stomped away. "My King! I must compliment you on this wonderful night! It truly brought everyone happiness and we are willing to follow your every command even if it is to our deaths!" The boy King was high flattered by this and beamed. "I thank you! It is every King's goal to gain their people's respect and trust!" the villager nodded. "Indeed it is! I do not want to gossip or find myself dead, but I have to say I am glad for the removal of your brother. If he was to be out King I fear we would all be dead at this very moment!" Feliciano didn't know how to respond. The guilt of killing his brother returned. He knew his brother wanted the crown really badly but forced a smile. "I know."

…

"You see! I _won't_ lose! Not to you! Not to _anybody!_" almost as if understanding him, the forces shied away, but the pain still stayed. "Gah!" The unexpected burst of pain caused the poor man to fall to his knees again. Frustrated and pained tears made its way into gold speckled eyes. He was _so close_!

_Come on Lovino! Since when do you ever give up so quickly? _

Since I have no desire to live anymore…

_Yes you do! _

Really now…

_You want to kill Ludwig right? You want to see your little brother's neck snap and blood pour down his body!_

Oh yeah… I really do want that…

The pain edged closer to his heart. Why was he fighting it? How was he to know he was dying? _Was_ he dying? So taking a deep breath, the prince went limp and allowed the pain to swallow his body. "AHHHHHHHH!" He was going to die! This was too much! He was going to die! The organ in his chest was rushing blood too fast, it was going to explode! He could feel it! Darkness was starting to fill the man's mind, he couldn't stop it!

…

The night has finally came to an end as everyone said their goodbyes and started to pack everything away. Feliciano went straight back to castle as Lily followed him. It was the best day he has ever had and can't wait to just lie down. He did feel a little bit sad knowing no one would be waiting back at the castle for him to continue this glorious day. His brother was in his cell and Ludwig would only be back in a few days' time. The castle loomed over the little King and he gave a sad smile as he remembered his grandfather always telling him the stories of how his ancestors built this castle and the many deaths has been caused by the walls falling down and beasts lurking near eating them in their sleep. But Feliciano was ridding of these beasts, one by one.

…

'_Shh… don't fear! Welcome it! Welcome the darkness, the pain!' _ a voice echoed in the suffering soul's mind, he was so very confused, but trusted the voice. His ears went deaf to the screams he kept giving out and clutched at his chest, wanting to tear his heart out. The still bloodied nails tore through the think shirt and started to tear away the flesh covering his heart! Get rid of it! Get rid of it! _'Now now! Don't do that, welcome it, let it overcome you… just… breath…' _Lovino started to get frustrated at the voice. How was he supposed to just _accept_ the pain? It was eating him! Not once stopping his actions, the prince succeeded at uncovering the first two layers of flesh, new blood tainting his flawless skin. _'Welcome it!' _"I can't!" The man choked as his throat burned. His heart was still pumping out blood. _'Yes you can Lovino! You're stronger than this! Just breath! Take a breath!'_ following the voice's orders, Lovino took a deep breath and surprised himself by subduing the pain. Taking another breath, the pain once again dimmed, but the darkness in his head increased. "No! I don't want to die!" _'You won't die… don't worry… it's dark isn't it? It's your heart, do you see it? Is there any light? Any flame?' _the man studied his blackened thoughts but saw nothing! "I don't see anything!" the pain was coming back! Take a deep breath! _'Oh? Well that's odd…' _Lovino didn't like the voice talking this much, he was in pain and wanted it to just end! _'Welcome it!'_ the voice growled out. "Who are you!" Lovino choked out. A green mist started to appear in front of Lovino as he fought back the tears. A solid was created by the mist. Shock.

"Arthur!?"

…

When Feliciano finally made his way into the castle, he felt very uneasy. Something was off… but he was too tired to care anyways. "Lily, I am ready to retire." The girl nodded and led her master to his room, undressing him and readying him for the soft covers. Once his head touched the pillow, Feliciano was already fast asleep, the feeling of nausea still lingering near. Lily felt it too, but she knew what it was and only bit her lip as she said her farewell and retreated to her own chamber. She once felt this, a very long time ago, when Ludwig reached _his_ twentieth summer. She suddenly felt sad for the man and climbed into her bed. She just hoped it was nervousness causing this instead of someone actually reaching their- no, it wasn't possible. Darkness overcame her.

…

"Lovino…" The blonde pirate stepped up to the shocked prince and pulled him into a hug, the pain started to ebb away. "Did you welcome it?" He asked as the man went limp in his arms. How? "W-Why are you-" "Did you welcome it?" Lovino gave a weak nod, during his shock, the pain and darkness rushed through every part of his body before disappearing just like that. "What happened?" He asked, his throat still burning. Arthur sat down onto the floor, dragging the prince into his lap. "You have been chosen." He said stroking the silk-like hair. Lovino frowned. "Chosen?" He felt so empty without the pain, he felt strange… "Yes! It's your twentieth winter! You have been chosen by a path! I don't which one it is, but we will surely find out!" Chosen… he was chosen… "The pain-" "-it was your soul, it was being pulled by all three forces. Everyone goes through it." Lovino nodded. He really didn't know what to say, he was so tired. "You're dead…" he mumbled, remembering the fear in the blonde's eyes. "Did you really think I could die that easily? I surely thought you knew I was faking it!" Lovino once again frowned at the humour in the other's voice. "Don't mock me." A soft smile. "I didn't mean to mock you… I would never disrespect my King." Eyes widened. "W-What? King!" The blonde nodded. "I told you! I will prepare your kingdom before you're Winter! I am overdue by one day, my apologies!" "Kingdom! Arthur! What!?" The pirate couldn't help by chuckle. "I promised remember! You will be King! We still need some villagers and all, but your castle is ready as is your land and borders!" "Is… this really happening?" "Yes." Arthur stood up and scooped Lovino into his arms. "Would you like to see it?" Lovino clutched into the pirate's shirt and nodded, a tear rolling down his cheek. "Please…"

…

Nightmares clouded the poor King's mind about someone screaming in pain. A soul busy dying. A crow plucking out eyes. A rose blooming.

…

Arthur nodded and closed his eyes, concentration was needed. Muttering a few words, strange warmth started to surround the two. The more Arthur muttered, the hotter it became. "Arthur!" Lovino squeaked, panicking. Ignoring the man, Arthur continued. Not long after, a fire surrounded the two, forming a perfect circle around them. Lovino almost jumped out of the other's arms but stayed put when the blonde held him tight. The last word was muttered and the two was engulfed by the huge flame, the only trace of their existence was the blackened scorch mark and dried out blood.

…

A growl emitted from the blonde waiting upon a horse, alone in the dark forest. He watched as the two demons disappeared into the fire. Returning back to his body, blood started to boil inside his body. How dare Arthur return? Ludwig knew the dweller wasn't killed off so easily and awaited the man to return, but would've have never guess that he would steal away the prince! The Priest was now conflicted about returning to Purus and be there for Feliciano, but he had matters to attend at home. His former Queen sent him a message saying he had to return home for the sake of his brother. So without a choice, the blonde kicked his steed forward and raced to his homeland, back to Magna.

…

For unknown reasons, a heavy dread as fallen over the kingdom that night. As everyone went to their respective homes, a feeling pooled in their guts. Something was going to happen, and it wasn't going to be good.

A crow's screech silencing a dove's heavenly coo.

It has begun.

**-I love this chapter! SOOO MUCH BETTA!**

**-Ignore lack in writing dances, I suck~**

**-What sound does a dove make?**

**-2 624 words!**

**-My updates would be really random! Meaning, sometimes I might update three days in a row, others only once in a few weeks! Sorry about this but school is currently more important!**

**-RATZ**


	12. 11

**Those who have already read the previous chapter before this update; please re-read it. I changed it and some things have changed. Don't worry, not much have been repeated and it's actually better! Also, anyone want that wiki thing I mentioned I chapter 9?**

The execution of the dweller has been delayed, he has disappeared. Fear, it spread like wildfire! The town people were running around preparing for the worst, some were moving to other kingdoms and others just begging the Pure Ones to spare them. Feliciano couldn't stop it! No one was there to help him! His brother is gone and Ludwig returned to his homeland, if only a few days. The boy King was frantic and needed help. Why did this have to happen?

…

News of Lovino's escape reached the ears of a very worried but relieved servant. Antonio was currently pacing his former master's chamber. His mind was racing of where Lovino could've gone and how did he escape? Antonio once accidentally locked himself up in a cell and knew it was impossible to escape! Maybe if one was small enough to slip through the bars but that would require a miracle! Wait! Miracle… magic… ARTHUR! Everything fell into place! Arthur must've helped him, but wasn't he dead? Once again the man was troubled. Deciding on some fresh air, Antonio left the castle and went on a stroll through the woods. He smiled at the grim memories of the trees looming over him, the very place he was bust dying when his saviour came! Lost in thought, Antonio failed to hear someone sneaking up to him. "Gotcha!" Everything went black.

…

The smell and sounds of the ocean was one thing Lovino never would have thought so pleasing! The might ship Bloody Mary sliced through the waves with ease and winds made her sails look so gracefully. A smile adored the man's face. He was finally free! No longer would he see his brother face or have to listen to the lecturing on a Priest who clearly wasn't all that pure. "You sure are happy, am I to be worried?" Arthur walked up to Lovino and settled next to him as they leaned on the railings of the ship. A few dolphins were swimming nearby but neither man noticed. "I just can't believe this is really happening! I mean, I will be a King of a mighty kingdom! And you my good sir would be my Advisor~"

The two fell into a comfortable silence once again. A question popped into Lovino's head and Arthur smiled knowingly. "It's hard to explain really." Already used to his friends strange powers, Lovino only frowned. "But… how do I know?" "Everyone has their own way of finding it out, I only knew because I lost my Shadow along with these dreams about my mother explaining everything to me." To those poor minds not understanding what the two are talking about, Lovino was pondering on how he was to know which path has chosen him, since yesterday's events. "So, did you just reach your Winter and your shadow left?" "I don't remember, just like you, I was also in extreme pain. Every dweller goes through it, it's the forces tugging at your soul, wanting a piece of it. Like the rest of our race, we all have the paths in our blood, one is just more dominant."

"So… I am to just find out along the way?" "I am afraid so." "What about my Eye." "Hmm?" "You know, Ludwig's soul can travel, you can do all those things with thoughts, how do I know what my Eye is?" "I'm afraid it's the same answer." Lovino sighed and gave up. Looks like time was going to slow for the poor man. "Now don't look so glum! We will only be traveling for a day and you will have all you glory you want!" At this Lovino's mood lifted. "It's going to be amazing…"

Just then one of the crew ran up to Arthur. "Sir! We have it!" Arthur nodded and smiled at Lovino. "I brought you a present~" Frowning, Lovino followed the pirate to the centre of the deck where the crew of fifty men were forming a circle. One had to be blind to _not_ see someone sitting there in fear, watching the men. "Uh… Hello." Lovino recognised the voice and pushed through the crowd of men, earning a few glares and grunts. "Antonio!" Lovino exclaimed as he rushed to the side of his servant. "! My Prince!" The poor brunette was clearly confused as he stared up at the lost prince. "It's truly you! Where am I? How did you escape?"

"It's a long story." Lovino only chuckled. For reasons unknown, the prince was happy to see his servant. He hugged the man. "For now! Let's relish on escaping that hell!" Lovino knew Antonio hated Purus as much as he did, they both didn't belong and would talk for hours on end about finding some secret place where they shall rule as Kings. With the little reunion, everyone went back to their duties as Lovino and Antonio talked for a while.

Arthur only observed the two men. Jealousy was forming and he was confused by this. Why would he be jealous? Dismissing his thoughts, the pirate set for the wheel and headed for South.

…

Ludwig was tired and worn out. He has been traveling for the entire day now without any rest and even his steed was starting to slow down. The forest became thicker with each step they took and the blonde couldn't take it anymore. Calling his horse to a halt, Ludwig stumbled to the ground has he attempted to dismount. "Come now, let's rest." He led the horse to a nearby pool where the man stripped of his clothes and stepped into the cold water. Since Winter has started the cold stung his skin but he welcomed it. Letting out a sigh, Ludwig let his mind wonder, meaning his soul was once again traveling.

Feliciano was in his room crying. Frustration was sensed. The poor boy looked so helpless as he clutched to his bed covers. "I can't do this! Why isn't anyone here to help me!" Ludwig's heart stung as he concentrated. Summoning great power, he allowed his spirit to take form into a human being. At first Feliciano didn't notice the person, but once he did, he yelped and reached for a silver dagger. "W-Who are you!" His hand trembled and he looked like he was about to wet his pants. Thinking of an excuse, 'Ludwig' spread his arms. "I am Help."

At first the boy was hesitant but lowered his dagger. "The Pure Ones has heard your cries and feels great pity, they sent me to help you." Giving a bright smile, Feliciano ran to 'Ludwig' and hugged him. "THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!" He wailed into the white linen. Petting the boy's head, 'Ludwig' smiled. "Now, I hear you are in dire need of something, what is it?" "Today a dweller was to be killed but he escaped! My people are leaving and I can do nothing about it!" 'Ludwig' thought for a moment. "Make a decoy, say you found the dweller and ask someone to help you make a decoy. Then execute the decoy and you will once again restore sanity." Feliciano lit up at this and nodded. "YES! I WILL!"

Ludwig's power was starting to wear out. "I shall take my leave, take care little one." With that the spirit returned to its body. At least now the Priest knew everything was going to be alright at the time he was away. Sigh. Maybe if they rest for a few hours he could make it to Magna by next nightfall. Decision made, Ludwig set up a camp and threw a blanket over his steed's back after untacking him. Laying down on the goose feather blanket, Ludwig welcomed the darkness of sleep.

**-I'm ALIVE! Found out I can update with my phone!**

**-My updates would be really random! Meaning, sometimes I might update three days in a row, others only once in a few weeks! Sorry about this but school is currently more important!**

**-Random note. This story will have the triangle of love between Lovino, Arthur and Antonio. Rest will be revealed in story.**

**-Next chapter I am planning on making it 5k+! Or at least 3k+**

**-RATZ**


	13. 12

**First off, I'm an idiot! Ludwig's kingdom is Bellum, NOT Magna! Bleh! Hate myself! **

**WARNING(?): SPAMANO FOREPLAY~ I GUESS THAT'S WHAT YOU CAN CALL IT :3 AND ME BEING A VIRGIN WRITER :3**

As predicted, Ludwig reached Bellum by nightfall, a few hours early, but at least his calculations were right. The kingdom were just as he remembered; high powerful walls towering over friend or foe, a large strong gate which never failed to protect those inside, the castle could barely be seen from the outside, but the blonde knew how beautiful the building was. Ludwig was currently outside of the gate, waiting for a guard to let him pass through. "Well, well, well. If it isn't the blonde who ever comes to visit me!" Ludwig allowed a small smile. "Brother! It's so good to see you!" Running towards the gate came a man dressed in a white tunic with their military symbol on the front, the iron cross, along with his white pants peeking out from under. A white cape flattered in the air as the man picked up speed, his blacks boots worn out from over the years. A black belt was fitted around his waist with his sword and a dagger dangling on the side. What caught most people's attention was that the man almost blended into his clothes, his skin was as pale as death himself and his eyes held the blood of the many victim who suffered from his blade, his hair as smooth as silk, but turned the colour of the moon since the very day he was brought into this world. (Dramatic much?)

"Kesesesesese~ Well then my dearest brother! What brings you back home?" "The queen sent me a letter." Gilbert huffed. "Yeah, things have been hectic lately." "Why?" "You know, about all the dwellers roaming around and all, come on! Let's good 'ole Queen Liz tell you all about it!" Rolling his eyes, Ludwig allowed his steed forward as the large gates opened up. Gilbert would never learn to address their queen to her titles, no, he'd rather stick to silly nicknames. "So, how's life? Last time I saw you, you were running off to some kingdom for a new job." "It's been… rough. Apparently my King's brother was to be killed yesterday for being a dweller, but he escaped. The kingdom of Purus is in chaos and I need to be there for my King, but… Bellum always comes first I guess." Ludwig had many memories of his home kingdom, once which included war and others his first love. As he rode down the streets, everyone who passed bowed deeply and dared not to meet the former General's gaze. Yes, Ludwig once was Bellum's most feared and successful General. He brought his people to war ad claimed victory every time, but then something happened and he was retired early, the title passed on to his brother.

"Never knew they would still remember you!" Gilbert laughed from the ground. Ludwig suddenly felt guilty for being above his brother, meaning he was on a horse whilst his brother's boots got dirtier by the second. Halting the midnight beauty, Ludwig dismounted and with a smile, led the horse along the way to the castle. Gilbert didn't question his brother's actions but merely shook his head and laughed. "Always the one to be respectful and all, eh? HEY! Guess what happened while you were gone?" "Hmm, I don't know. What?" "Roddy became my tutor! Ha! It's so much fun because I always correct him with my Awesomeness and then he gets all red and stomps off to Liz." Ludwig huffed. "I am dearly sorry for our brother, I should probably go and apologise to him." The blonde what a handful his brother could be since he was the mature one between the two and has to survive fifteen summers with the silverette. "Eh! But then I have to say sorry!" "Indeed you do brother." Gilbert laughed.

…

To say Lovino has been acting strange might be very true. One minute he's grumpier than a dwarf without a hat the next it's like he's seeing fairies fluttering around him! The worst mood change was when he was acting like a drunk because the man would get all touchy and the crewmen took great advantage of him. "Seriously! I do not understand any of this, what is with all these faces you are showing!" Arthur was extremely frustrated with the man. Lovino have a loopy smile, great, he was 'drunk' again. "I don't know~ But you _do_ look so _intercoursey_~" Lovino purred and nuzzled into the other's neck. Blushing, Arthur was left speechless and tried to push the brunette away. "Lovino, get off." "Nope~" And the damn demon started to giggle.

"Lovino! I demand an answer! Why are you acting like this!?" And just like that the hatless dwarf appeared. "! Why am I so close to you dammit!" Lovino wanted to punch the pirate but just jumped away and huffed angrily. "Lovino, you keep on switching! You're actions are unstable and I am trying to understand what is going on." Lovino only glared at him for a few more seconds before the harsh looks disappeared, his face was now calm. This was his normal face, no dwarf, no fairies and no drunkard! "I don't know." He sighed and rubbed his temples. "Ever since my Winter I have been feeling strange I guess…" Arthur pondered about the answer. "I might not be right but… This might be the beginning of your path… I mean, I know my shadow started to disappear, but it happened very slowly." Five seconds passed before Lovino broke into a huge grin and hugged the blonde pirate. "Thank you so very much~" Arthur sighed. Here comes the bloody fairies.

…

The two brothers enjoyed each other's company as the castle started to get closer. "So how is the queen?" "Oh she's fine! A little frustrated about no wars going on, I swear that woman drinks blood when no one watches!" Ludwig chuckled at this. Their Queen was quite a strange woman, she was prim and proper when she was queen, but give a sword and shield and her heart is braver then any prince who stands against a dragon. The young queen ruled ever since Ludwig joined the military and they were quite close since the two of them were the only ones to disarm the other during a duel. As they neared the castle, a stable boy came to collect the horse, who went without any trouble. "Nice pony." "It was a gift." "I see." Nothing more was said between the two. Ludwig's clothes were tattered and dirty but he paid no mind to it as the castle guard allowed them inside. "There are more guards than usual, why is that?" Gilbert sighed. "It's because of recent events which you would be informed about now."

Nodding, the duo made their way to the throne room where the lovely queen of Bellum sat high up on her golden throne. The Queen looked as elegant as she could manage as her dress was hidden by a thick cloak wrapped around her made from bear fur and she was slightly shivering at the cold which everyone became immune to over time. Her heavy curls were done in a fashion as her golden crown with many jewels sat atop her head. Apple green eyes stared at the blonde before she gave a huge smile and spread out her arms, revealing a black dress underneath the heavy fur. "Ludwig! It's s-so good to s-see you!" She jumped from her throne and marched over to the former General where she pulled him into a hug. "Ah! My Queen!" He gasped out from her strong grip. She laughed and let the poor man go. "Why so formal? Can't call your cousin by her name?" Ludwig blushed and bowed deeply.

"My apologies Elizaveta." Once again the queen laughed. "Oh come on! It's been summers since I saw you last! Lighten up a little!" His blush deepened. "Once again, my apologies." The woman only shook her head. "What am I kidding, you will always be the uptight Luddy." "What-" "So when are we going to discuss matters?" Gilbert shocked them by sounding so mature the two tried hard not to gape. "Well then, I guess we can discuss some things in the dining hall, it's almost supper and it would be nice to have some company." Ludwig nodded and Gilbert only jumped happily at the promise of food. As the group set off to the dining hall, they walked into an unexpected visitor. "Roderich! Cousin! Look who finally came from the land of doves and boy kings!" Ludwig only glared at his Queen but the man now addressed as Roderich only nodded. "Ah, I see my brother finally made it." The Roderich man was a very proper man and had some strange beliefs, such as never throw away tattered underwear, it can always be just patched up.

Ludwig could only stand and admire the man, doesn't matter how many summers pass, the man seem to never age. His skin was smooth and taken well care of due to all the oils he uses and his dark hair always had a glow to it, along with the strange curl sticking out. The man's eyes were a soft violet which reminded a lot of people about the Snow King. There was no chance of ever describing the man's clothes since it was of such luxury the Queen might become jealous if it wasn't for her boyish mind. "Indeed, matters at Purus were important and I had to attend to it." Nodding, Roderich accepted the invitation to supper. The dining hall was dark but very comfortable. The ceiling was high with a chandelier hanging, the table could seat fifty men and the chairs made from the finest wood. Each took a seat and the servants came in with delicious food which Gilbert dug in like a hungry pig. Huffing, Elizaveta took a slice of rabbit meat and drizzled a bit of gravy on it.

"I must say Ludwig, it's really good to see you after so long! Oh how I wish we could meet again on different terms…" Ludwig nodded and helped himself to some fresh eat along with the strong beer he hasn't been able to drink for over five summers. Sighing in content as the drink flowed down his throat, he settled down his cup and put on his very serious face. "It must be very important since I was called directly to the kingdom." She nodded, a sad smile on her face. "I am afraid so." Gilbert didn't pay attention to any word being sad whilst Roderich patted his mouth clean with a napkin. "Ludwig, it's about dwellers." Ludwig took a sharp intake of breath. "There are so many of them! Almost everyone today is a dweller! We do not know how this is happening so we thought you could help us out." The blonde let out a relieved sigh. "Help you? Well as far as I know, there are only two ways to become a dweller. One is be born one by having a dweller parent, or if you were sacrifice your own blood and follow a ritual. I am guessing everyone is making sacrifices since born dwellers are extremely rare."

Elizaveta nodded, her face was serious and she drinking ever word coming out of the Priest's mouth. "I see… but that's not the only problem. I have done some researching and discovered that dwellers are chosen by paths right? So how do we know they won't go to the Dark World? How do we know they would follow the path you are walking on?" this time Ludwig had to go and rake his mind of all knowledge he knew of dwellers. "Well… only born dwellers can be chosen, if you were to sacrifice your blood, you won't be chosen because you aren't pure of blood. We won't need to worry, and before you ask, if a… fake dweller was to have intercourse, their children would also be dwellers but also of none pure blood. Is there anything else you would like to discuss?" When the question was asked, Gilbert stopped eating whilst the Queen and her advisor shared a quick glance at each other. Roderich nodded. "We have been informed by our allies that… something very bad is nearing, something is blooming… a darkness…" Ludwig frowned. It was almost the same words he has spoken to his King Feliciano. "A darkness?"

"There is a dweller out there Ludwig, one witch great power! They doesn't know it yet, but when they discover their hidden power… it might be the end of all…" Gilbert took a large gulp of his beer. "I think I will retire now. Brother, would you like to join?" The Priest nodded and bid the other two a goodnight before being led to his old chamber. When The Queen and her Advisor were left alone, they sat in silence. "There's more to it… but we can't tell him, it would break him." "I know my Queen, let's just hope our dear friend sees to it that the dweller is disposed of." Elizaveta nodded. "Indeed, Antonio wouldn't fail us, he is a good man and has a pure hatred for dwellers." "Indeed he has."

…

Lovino was currently resting in his bed as the waves rocked the boat. He didn't mind it and already felt his eyes starting to droo- "My Prince!" The cabin door slammed open and revealed Antonio standing there with a bright smile. Nightfall has already reached them some time ago and everyone was sleeping. Antonio was to share a cabin with Lovino for unknown reasons. "What is it!?" Strangely, the man's mood was stable during the moon. "I just wanted to see if you were alright. I was in the kitchen the entire day helping out the cook when I heard you were acting strangely." Sighing, Lovino sat up and rubbed his eyes. "I'm fine and please, just call me Lovino, I'm not longer a prince." Antonio nodded and sat down next to grumbling man. The two sat in silence when Antonio broke it. "Um… do you think we could, uh…" "Can we do what?" "Kiss?" Silence.

"Antonio…" Lovino groaned. "Please? We don't have to be lovers or anything! I just wanted to… kiss you…" Antonio was blushing now but Lovino only rolled his eyes. "You can only kiss me when I am busy dying. Now sleep, I'm tired and I want to get to the South as soon as possible." Antonio watched as his former master was now fast asleep. He frowned and felt his heart clench. He held feelings for the man ever since he met him, well it might also be from the Bond, but he really did like the soon-to-be-King. Retreating back to his bed, the brunette laid down and stared up at the wooden ceiling, remembering the day the prince found him blood and bruised in the bushes, and how their Bond was created…

_**Past Memory **__(Fancy Words for Flashback)_

It was cold and the rain had no mercy on the poor soul limping through the thick forest. Thunder grumbled as lightning punished the Earth for not allowing it to be friends. Groaning in pain, the man continued the limp as his wounds from a wolf attacked made a trail after him. The pain barely reached the mind as he tripped over a branch and was forced to eat the mud and leaves now before him. Tears of frustration and pain made its way to emerald eyes. "W-Why?" The man sobbed as he forced his body to life up from the ground, one he was on his hands and knees, the man plopped onto his behind and hugged his legs close to him. At least the rain was cleaning away his blood which he was losing rapidly… oh dear… dizzily, the man whimpered knowing this might be the end for him. A large gaping hole was in his stomach, deep claw arms on his arms and legs as well as a large cut on his head when he fell from the cliff.

Deciding he might as well get comfortable if he was to pass away, the man lied down onto the ground and allowed the darkness to slowly close in. "What is that! Hey! Are you okay?" Words from another were being yelled from afar but the darkness was close now. The dying man didn't even noticed when was lifted from the ground and a fire consuming them as they disappeared from the forest.

The first thing the man noticed when he woke up was a strange sensation coming from his stomach. His head pounded from his injury and his throat was dry. Groaning, the man sat up, the sensation disappeared, and blinked away the sleep in his eyes. His body was in extreme pain. "Am I dead?" he asked hoarsely. He heard a laugh and focused on someone sitting nearby. It was a young man with fair skin and dark hair, a strange curl sticking out on his right hand side. Two green eyes stared at him; deep within those orbs gold could be seen. "No, but you are in Hell." The stranger gave a grim laugh at his own joke. "Wouldn't surprise me." The man mumbled. When he was finally awake, he gasped as he noticed blood staining the other's mouth. "A-Are you hurt!?" he asked panicking. The stranger cocked his head to the side and gave a smile his teeth was clean was any blood. "No, but you are." He was about to question the brunette but all words died away the man leaned over and started to lap up at the blood on the injured's stomach. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Shocked at the other's actions he was pushed away and landed on the floor. "Healing you of course!"

"That's not how you heal someone! And who are you!?" "Lovino Romano Vargas, The Crow, Grandson of Roma Vargas and Rightful Heir to The Throne." Lovino… Vargas… Emerald eyes shot open in realization of who the man was. "And you are?" Lovino asked. "Antonio…" He said quietly. "What? No titles?" Antonio shook his head. "I see. Now, can I continue the healing?" Lovino asked staring at the blood as if it was a sugary sweet. Blushing Antonio shook his head. "No! Why would you lap up my blood?" Lovino looked back up at Antonio and gave a sad smile. "Because… I can heal people that way… it's strange… I just lick and kiss their wounds then it just closes up…" Lovino blushed at how it sounded but spoke the truth. "Prove it." Antonio gasped out, his throat still dry. Taking out a dagger, Lovino cur his finger and started to suck on it, he allowed his finger to trail along the cut and when he deemed it long enough pulled his finger out of his mouth, revealing healed and scarless flesh. Antonio was stunned. "Wow…"

So allowing the prince to heal him, Antonio only blushed as he took off his shirt and watched as Lovino started to lick and kiss the wound. He seemed really focused and when not satisfied with the job would run his tongue slowly along the entire wound before giving a smile at his job well-done. Antonio had to look away when the boy did this because even a Priest would want to do sinful things to him as his pink tongue started to stain with red liquid. The poor man had to squeeze his eyes shut and Lovino noticed this. "Am I making you uncomfortable?" He asked. Opening one eye, Antonio saw the boy frown and slightly pout. Blood rushed to his face. "Um, kind of." Lovino frowned a little more at this. "So this," Lovino gave a long slow lick at the wound. "Makes you uncomfortable?" Antonio wiggled a little bit and forced his body to not give in to the gaze the other was producing at the moment.

"Y-Yes." Lovino's frowned vanished and a smiled a little. "I'm sorry, it's the first time I… heal… someone else so I'm kind of new to this." It was like confessing he was a virgin! Once again blood rushed to the elder's face at the thought. "Well… could you do it without being so… uh… sensual?" "I'm sensual?" A nod. Lovino chuckled. "Okay, I'll try." Antonio wasn't sure he meant he'd try to stop being sensual or ignore his request and look like a little dog wagging its tail for a treat. Luckily the gash on his stomach was starting to close up meaning the prince wasn't going to lap at it again. The wounds on his legs were already gone so he guessed it was done whilst he was still resting. Without any warning, Lovino sat atop the other's stomach and leaned down.

"W-What are you doing?" "There's one on your neck, it's kind of hidden so this is all how I can get to it." Antonio never knew he had something on his neck but allowed it anyway as the boy leaned down and started to kiss at his neck. Antonio tensed up as he felt a tongue prodding at his neck, unfortunately – or fortunately – his wounds was located at one of the most sensitive spots on the man's neck and he had to keep in the whimpers. Lovino smiled inwardly as he continued to lick and suck at the other's neck. There was no wound, he just wanted some fun. Ever since he accidentally walked into a very exotic act between one of the maids and the cook, Lovino has been curious about this thing called 'intercourse'. Sure the boy was already at the age of Sixteen Winters, but no one has ever told him about these acts so he asked one of the maids who blushed throughout the entire story.

Lovino didn't want intercourse right now, but the maid said that you can make someone feel good by just doing the right thing. So here he was sucking and licking a man's neck he only just met. Antonio couldn't help a moan when Lovino gave a nip. Freezing in his actions, Lovino pulled away and gave a nervous smile. "I think it's gone." He said quietly and started to climb off the other when he froze once again. "A-Antonio…" "Sorry…" Antonio was a brilliant colour of red as his erection met the other's behind. The two sat there for a few minutes when Lovino cleared his throat. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to… uh…" Without hesitation, Lovino quickly scrambled off. "I'll quickly finish off then." He didn't meet the other's gaze as he quickly but efficiently healed the wounds of Antonio's arms. Standing up, Lovino headed for the door but stopped in front of it. He looked at the emerald eyes man and gave a cheeky smile. "Well then, I guess you'll be wanting some privacy~" With that he left a blushing man with an erection straining proudly against his tattered pants.

_**Past Memory End**_

Smiling at the memory, Antonio rolled onto his side to stare at Lovino. The two of them only discovered they had a Bond during the time Lovino dwelled into the acts of magic. Neither knows how it works or what it is, all they know is it keeps them blinded together like soul mates. Researching more about this Bond, Lovino claimed that it was formed when he healed Antonio, he saved him from death thus their souls somehow mingled with each other. But Antonio didn't mind this, he actually liked the idea of being connected to his master. But never did any of the two indulge in sinful acts, only when in great depression would the servant allow his master to kiss him and do many other things (No they did never touch each other in _those_ ways), but never intercourse. The man sighed and closed his eyes. Tomorrow would be the start of a new beginning.

…

Arthur paced around in his cabin as he debated with himself about why Lovino would be acting this strange. Yes he was on his way to be chosen, but how would either of them know which on it is? It would never be The Haven since he has already sinned many times. The pirate hoped for the boy's sake it wouldn't be the Unknown, no one should ever suffer such pain, a pain that would only end when their heart's desires has been fulfilled.

…

**STORY NOTE:**

**I know Lovino only started to dwell in magic when Feli was crowned, also it was a looong time since he found Toni, so how can he heal the idiot already? Well, Lovino was already a dweller, he just didn't know it at that time. One day he cut himself by accident and suck on the wound, it healed instantly, thus discovering how to heal people.**

**-Gilbert made an appearance! This story just got 100% more Awesome**

**-Hungary made an appearance! This story just got 100% more **

**-Austria made an appearance! This story just got 100% more inspiration!**

**-America made an appearance! This story just got 100% more fucked up**

**-Who knew describing Gil's uniform could be so hard?**

**-Am I the only one who thought Hungary's name was Elizabeth or Elizabeta?**

**-So many things to comment in this chapter, but too lazy, that's why it's called reviews, so comment~**

**-4 078 Words, I'm Awesome! And I kept my promise of 3k+! Booya!**

**-RATZ**


	14. 13

**I'M ALIVE!**

**I said America appeared in the last chapter. Well that ruined the surprise! But yes! Our dear Hero and the Invisible Man will be making their appearance!**

**GerIta Note: I know some of you guys want this but please remember it might be a little hard since they're both 'Pure'. But GerIta will appear, they may not be together but some feelings I guess would be realised. Hope you guys understand.**

**So we'll start this story with America making his appearance, ready~?**

It was coming! The man looked back fearing for being pounced on by the mighty creature. Luckily said creature was a few strides away but picking up speed rather quickly. Wanting to cry, the man tried to lengthen his strides. He should've listened to his brother! Who knew pulling on a wolf's tail would make them want to eat you? The black creature's teeth showed he could rip a deer's throat out with one tug and his powerful claws looked like it ached to just sink into flesh and let blood pour out, pooling around on the ground. Shuddering at the thought, the poor man looked straight ahead and looked around for any hiding. Some might say he was quite foolish for not just climbing a tree, but lately the wolves has outsmarted humans and now just sit beneath the tree they call and sanctuary and await their meal to fall from the heavens.

Taking a few more strides, the unlucky man tripped over a rock and stumbled. His face hit took heavy impact as his body landed in an uncomfortable position. The man groaned and tried to push himself back up when he remembered the wolf just a few strides away. With unknown speed, the man whipped around and caught the wolf by the throat as it jumped at the man, his teeth bared and aimed for the pale neck. The wolf was strong and dug his nails into the man's forearms as he tried to push the wolf away, with gritted teeth he gulped and guilt washed over him as he snapped the wolf's neck with ease. The creature barely yelped as its body fell to the ground, eyes open and haunting the man. Looking away, the man allowed a tear to travel down his face. He hated this. He never wanted this.

The man fell to the ground and buried his face in his hands. He hated killing animals; it just brings back bad memories. The wounds caused by the fall were starting to fade as his body covered up the scrapes and repaired the broken flesh. The wolf beside the crying man was still lifeless but blood was starting to leak out of a hole from its throat as a bone pierced through its skin. The sound of leaves and twigs crunching beneath boots were rushed as another figure kneeled beside the man. Violet eyes stared sadly as the scene before them. "Shh… It's okay… you had to." The man shook his head as the other's words. "He… was only hungry…" "You were protecting yourself." Furious, the man sharply looked straight into violet eyes. "I could have pushed him away! I didn't have to kill him!" "I know Alfred…" "So why aren't you scolding me! Why are you telling me everything is okay! You know everything is not okay!"

The man now known as Alfred once again faced the ground beneath him. Why was he cursed with these powers? He never wanted it… "Come on, let's go." Alfred allowed his brother to help him up as the two continued their path into the forest. The two brothers were starving and only wanted some food when the foolish elder decided to steal some meat from a wolf, accidentally pulling its tail and being chased through the woods. The brothers knew they could use their powers to get some food but refused to. Neither of them dared to use their curse unless in danger. Alfred was a young man with handsome good looks which caught the girls in his old town to swoon over him, but he kindly rejected them one by one. His golden blonde hair with that strange piece at the front and piercing blue eyes caught many eyes along with his well-built body he received after many Winters of hard labour.

On the other hand, his brother Matthew was also young and some might say handsome but could easily be mistaken for a girl if only he would cut his hair which threatened to reach past his shoulder blades since it hasn't been trimmed for some time now. He too had blonde hair but of a lighter shade and a strand looped in the front of his face where two violet orbs which brought to other by being reminded of the Snow King, one of the most terrible men to ever walk the earth. The boy's body might not be as built as his brother's but it was made for running long distances.

The pair might look identical and within the same age group but the two shared a different mother thus making them brothers yet not twins. The two lived with their father since their mothers were killed for sharing a man. Since their father's job could only give him so many gold coins the brothers had to earn their own. The boys were still too young to get a job but managed to gather a few coins here and there. One day their father left the town for a few days when strange men came to their house and kidnapped the brothers. Alfred and Matthew were put to sleep with some kind of drug and awoke to be tied down to an altar. The boy's wrists and necks were cut open and blood was leaking out, cloths in their mouths muffled their cries of main and soaked up the tears streaming down their faces. Forming a circle around them were about fifty men dressed up in dark cloaks was muttering strange words as one of them approached the boys and hovered his hands over their chest. He kept on muttering and pain soared through the boy's hearts.

Neither knew what was happening but both knew it wasn't good. The blood leaking from their bodies increased and started to turn darker the faster it came out of them. It seemed like the blood seized to stop until it turned a sickly black colour. Matthew kept his eyes shut the entire time but Alfred kept his eyes open like a brave man and tried to understand what was happening when the man suddenly spoke. "You will be the perfect creations! You will carry the blood of the Demons but possess the power of Pure Ones!" The boy's eyes widened when the cloaked man's hands started to glow a greenish colour. It was their father. Their father was trying to kill them! Struggling against the bounds, Alfred failed as the glowing light stared to descend and flow into the boy's heart. The man in his heart started to dim and instead a feeling of pure bliss spread through his body.

When Alfred started to get lost in the bliss, he was brought back when the pained screams of his brother echoed through his head. Panic raced through Alfred's mind, the glowing of the light was starting to get really bright. Closing his eyes and concentrating, Alfred started to push against the chains holding him down. He gritted his teeth as the bliss threatened to overcome him. "Brother!" With great force the blonde broke the chains and went for his father's neck, snapping it in half and allowed the body to fall against the cold ground. Running over to his brother, Alfred kneeled down beside him and broke the chains with his bare hands. Pulling the boy into a tight hug, Alfred buried his face into Matthew's shirt. He sobbed. "B-brother… are you okay…?" Matthew didn't answer, so the blonde boy looked up and gasped.

Matthew was gone! But he still felt his brother in his hands. "M-Matthew…" he was scared. Where was his brother? "I'm here Alfred." Alfred jumped back, terrified. "Where?" he looked around but did not see his dear brother. "Alfred I'm right here." The voice once again spoke, it sounded scared. Alfred jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder but saw no one. "Matthew! I'm scared!" "Alfred, don't worry, I'm here." A strange mist started to appear, a figure forming. Alfred back away and watched in shock as the mist gathered and solid flesh and bone twirled around each other as a human being was being created. "MATTHEW HELP ME!" a hand only made out of bones reached forward, a few veins started to wrap around the bone. "MATTHEW!" Alfred closed his eyes and curled into a ball. He cried.

A few moments later the same hand now rested on Alfred's side, the hand was now solid flesh and belonged to Matthew who stared at his brother in confusion. "Alfred?" Opening an eye, Alfred leaped towards his brother and once again sobbed into his shirt. "W-Where were y-you!?" "I… I was unseen." No more words were spoken as the boys realised their lives would never be the same ever again. Neither noticed as Alfred's once cut and bleeding wrists and neck was starting to close up, Matthew's as well as his brother's tears raced across them.

After the horrifying event, the two brothers went back to their town after learning they were only a forest away. Since their father was killed, the two once again went on with their lives doing odd jobs. Of course they knew something was wrong with them since Alfred could lift the entire bed without breaking a sweat and Matthew would disappear from time to time only to be actually next to the person once talking to him. The boys hid their curses and would try their hardest to control them. Winters passed and when the brothers reached the age of fifteen winters, they went out to seek a real job. Alfred became a blacksmith's apprentice and was quite skilled with the hammer whilst Matthew took on a job as a stable boy for the nobles since he seemed to just fit around them.

Of course in the few Winters that has passed Alfred managed to get his strength under control and Matthew only disappeared when scared or under great pressure.

After some time the boys watched as new people came and others went, some died and couples raised their soon to be great children. But never would the brothers seem to age, their youth stayed and suspicion rose within the village. The old woman said they were demons and the men could only grumble at their wives. The boys noticed this as well and knew it had something to do with the curse they have been given. When too many people turned against Alfred and Matthew, they fled and never returned to their home. Through forests stretching far and wide they reached a part of the land they never existed. There the ground ended and turned into water which stretched where the eye could no longer see. A strange object was in the middle of this water place ad neared as the sun started fall from the sky.

When the sun has fallen the object was now so close to boys could swim towards it. It seemed to made out of wood and a strange woman with white skin and black hair was carved into the front. A man with devilish eyes and golden hair welcomed the boys onto the object which they learned was a ship. The devil man's name was Arthur and he was very kind. Arthur treated Alfred and Matthew as his own sons and they travelled across the ocean. The green eyed man was strange and seemed to observe the two brothers every time they do something. One day he confronted the boys when Matthew suddenly turned into a large white bear. Appears Arthur also has the curse but can do so much more! Arthur told them true nature and comforted them when he heard what their father did to them. When the boys asked for the man to help them learn and control their powers, he simply nodded and agreed.

When land was once again seen, Arthur seemed nervous and told the boys they had to run away. They asked why but he chased them away by placing a spell on them. So the boys once again ran and hid in the forests where they were safe from danger. Never would they use their powers to hunt but rather use their skills.

So here was the orphaned boys who walked down the street and tried to chase away the image of the dead wolf. They swore to never their powers, they swore to never harm anyone… may things has happened that the boys blocked out of their minds and didn't allow ANYONE to see them. Matthew took hold of his brother's warm hand and stood close beside him. "I think… we should settle down…" Alfred glanced at his brother, worried by the statement. "Why?" "Because I doesn't matter what we do, we always harm something." That was true and Alfred knew it, so with a heavy heart he nodded and two set off to search for a place where they can call home.

**-Firstly. Today is my sister's birthday :D So I got some cake! Mmmm, red velvet~**

**-I think you guys might have already guessed who this Snow King, who will also make an appearance in many chapters later.**

**-Alfred and Matthew are dwellers :D Why is everyone in this story dwellers? But they're not pure so they don't have a path chosen for them. Also, their ritual was never completed so both of them only possess one or two powers.**

**Alfred**

**-Super Strength**

**-Instant Healing (And can heal others as well, but not the way Lovi does it)**

**Matthew**

**-Invisibility**

**-Transformation (Into a Polar Bear, Whatya expect?)**

**BOTH POSSESS IMMORTALITY OF SOME SORT (THEY AGE SLOWER); THEY HAVE BEEN LIVING FOR SOME TIME, NOT BEFORE ARTHUR THOUGH.**

**-Wanna do a One-Shot for Halloween, got some ideas, I'll post them and you can tell me which one I should do. For now the pairings I'm considering is PruMano, SpaMano, GerIta, UK x Roma, PruRus and well that's it really.**

**-RATZ**


	15. 14

**Since you guys make me smile and laugh and slightly scared I have decided to make another chapter! Might be able to only post over weekends since school is an ass and I want to go to high school! **

**Imma take advice from the person saying I should put spaces in my paragraphs when they talk, yup, I'll try! Thanks.**

**Let's start this chapter off with Lovi~ Shall we~?**

Lovino groaned as he awoke from his slumber. He had the strangest dream and blames the man sleeping just across from me. Stupid Bond. Lovino always tried to ignore the Bond he shared with his servant but it was becoming harder each day. Sighing, the prince stretched and tip toed to a chest which Arthur gave mewith some clothes in. He was just happy to not have to wear white for the rest of his life anymore. He pulled somewhat normal pirate gear; the loose shirt with a black leather vest, brown worn out pants with a belt matching his vest along with his boots he was given which shone with the amount of polish it received. The clothes were nothing much but it beat the white fur any day. Suddenly Lovino remembered it was Winter so he grabbed a black coat with golden accents down the middle and with the length the reached up to his mid-thigh.

Deciding he looked decent enough, which he doubted, Lovino made his way to the door and was about to take his leave when a groan and a mutter of his name from Antonio stopped me. "Lovino… wait…" Never would a master take a command from a servant, but the man still stood there, waiting. Giving a loud yawn and stretching for a few good moments, Antonio gave a refreshed sigh and walked up to his former master. "Where are you going might I ask?" "To the deck." The answer was simple but irritation could be detected. "Can I join?" a nod. With that the servant quickly got dressed and the duo made their way onto the deck where Arthur was already in his vibrant red coat and with that black hat of his. "I see you have chosen to not rot in the cabin."

Lovino huffed. "I just wanted to know how long till we reach the South." "A few minutes." Lovino was shocked. A few minutes? Only a few more minutes and he would be the King of his very own kingdom! Taking a deep shuddering breath Lovino tried to will away the smile that was about to spread across his face. "Well, that was um…" Before the happy prince could finish his sentence, a scowl crossed his face and he growled. Arthur crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. "Can someone bring the dwarf his blood hat!" The crew somewhat got used to Lovino's mood swings but still found it strange. Currently the prince was busy cursing at the crewmen whilst they just laughed and patted his head, earning them a punch to the face. One of the crewmen got a grip on the fiery boy but wrapping his arms around the boy and pressed his back against the man's chest. Said man laughed and only gave a toothy grin at his captain.

"Can I keep me~" He teased. Lovino struggled against the man's grip. "Let me go you dog!" Everyone just laughed at the boy and couldn't help but watch the little show. "Let g-" Lovino's words got stuck in his throat when he saw a dot in the distance. The man holding Lovino went quiet ad let go of the prince. Dazed, Lovino stumbled over to the over side of the deck and leaned over the railing. Confused, Arthur walked up to me. "Lovino, what's wrong?" "I see it… the South… my Kingdom…" Arthur squint his eyes. "You can? Where?" Pointing a finger at the little dot, Lovino beamed. "There!" He gave a laugh filled with disbelieve and happiness. "It's really there!" tears ran down his face and Arthur was starting to believe that the man's emotions showed more than they usually do.

…

Alfred and Matthew have been walking for what seemed like days, they were tired and didn't dare to kill anything for food. Alfred was carrying his brother on his back since Matthew is quite weak. "Alfred… when are we going to… get there…" The boy's voice was weak and his breath barely tickled Alfred's neck. "I don't know… we don't really have a place to go you know." Matthew gave a bitter laugh and rested his head in the crook of his brother's head. He doesn't care if they go to hell, all he wants is a place to call home once again.

…

Ludwig was busy getting dressed when his brother just barged in. No blush crossed his face since he was used to the other's actions. "What do you want brother?" Without looking back the blonde dipped his hands in some substance and slicked back his hair, making sure he didn't miss a strand. "Well, it's been such a long time since I saw you last I just thought we could catch up you know." Looking back, Ludwig cursed under his breath. His brother just wanted to talk to me and he's acting so selfish. "Forgive me, but my mind isn't where it is supposed to be." Gilbert only dismissed his brother's apology with a wave of his hand. Giving his cheeky smile the silverette sat down on the blush bed "So, how have you been?" Joining his brother on the bed, the blonde sighed. "Stressed. Being a priest isn't really my thing." Gilbert laughed. "From Father of an Army to Father of a Religion." He only got a glare. Ludwig was never comfortable about his brother bragging over his success, true Ludwig was once called the Father of their Army since he disciplined them but also cared for them.

"So, do you have any lover?" Ludwig almost choked at the question. He must've worn an amusing expression since his brother clutched his stomach and fell onto the bed laughing. "Oh my!" His laughing didn't seize. Ludwig huffed and crossed his arms. "I see nothing amusing for not having a lover." After a few more laughs Gilbert controlled himself and wiped his eyes for any tears. "I'm sorry, it's just your face was too much!"

"My face is perfect thank you."

"Really now?"

"Yes!"

A smug grin. "So~ About your lover?" "I don't have a lover! It's forbidden because I'm a dammed Priest!" Gilbert looked shocked. Not many Kingdoms had a Priest, but never has he ever heard having a lover being forbidden. "Oh, well that's horrible…" Rubbing his temples, Ludwig let out a deep sigh. "I suppose, I just never thought about having a lover so it is alright." The eldest wanted to cry for his brother's sake. Who could go through this world without a lover? It must be the work of some cruel force allowing their feelings of need to be washed away! "I should stop listening to Roderich…" Gilbert muttered to himself as he scolded himself for sounding so… elegant? "Why did you ask me such question Is it that you might have a lover?" Ludwig glanced at his brother curiously. "Wha-! No! I just wanted to know if my little brother is happy and all! I will never have a lover because no man or woman can stand my awesome five me-" "I do not want to hear the end of that very vulgar sentence." The poor blonde ma's mind tried to dismiss the thoughts of his brother with someone else.

"You really are cruel!" Ludwig moaned as his tangled his once slicked back hair in his hands, tugging at it since his imagination was too great. Gilbert laughed once again. "My~ I wonder where your imagination comes from Lud~" The blonde blushed deeply and with one swift movement picked his brother up and literally threw me out of the room. Landing with a thud and curse, Gilbert could only shake his head. He was just _so sensitive_! Meanwhile Ludwig was thinking of a spell to curse his brother, unfortunately the worst he can do is make a little rain cloud follow me around for a few days. Sighing, the Priest sat back down on his bed and decided he needed to escape for a while. Taking a deep breath, all concentration was needed as a picture of Lovino started to form in head. Just a little bit more and-

…

…

What is this!

Why?

How is this possible!?

Alarmed Ludwig stormed out his chambers and pushed his brother aside as he hurried to his Queen's room. Never in his life has Ludwig experienced something like this! When his spirit was about to leave and travel to Lovino, a shadow appeared from nowhere and… "I need to tell my Queen!" Two acid green eyes burned in his mind as he heard a sickly sweet voice whisper to me.

_You cannot stop me! You cannot destroy me! I am here for a reason! I am here to finish what no one never could! _

_You cannot stop me! You cannot destroy me! You know my secrets! You cannot speak them! _

_You cannot stop me! You cannot destroy me! I will remove your tongue! I will taste you blood! I will hold your heart!_

…

Arthur tried his hardest to ignore the prince as he kept on trying to kiss me. When they reach land the first thing the pirate was going to do was find a cure for this strange behaviour. Lovino was now whining for not getting his kiss and kept rubbing himself against the blonde, a seething servant stood a few steps away. "Why won't you kiss me~" "Because I don't to kiss you Lovino." Lovino whined and wrapped his arms around the pirate's neck, standing on his toes. "But I want one~" Arthur narrowed his eyes. This boy… sighing, Arthur leaned down and gave a quick peck on the boy's lips, earning a giggle. Happiness was soon replaced by anger a punch sent Arthur crashing to the floor. "You! You! Why did you kiss me! I do not want your kisses!" With that he stormed back to his cabin where Antonio followed me, hoping the man would act like a drunk again.

The crewmen didn't know what to do and only stared at their captain. "It's fine." He mumbled rubbing his cheek. Getting up from the floor, the man dusted off his brilliant red coat. "Say, as anyone seen my shadow?" The crewmen were those of a few who knew about his secret, sort of. Usually the shadow would just go away if it gets bored and the crew finds it behind barrels or even merging with theirs. "Uh, no. not really." Great, now he can't get off the ship unless he finds his shadow. A searing hot burn shot through Arthur's heart but because he could utter a wmeper, the pain was gone. Piercing blue eyes flashed in his mind. "Captain!" One of the crewmen caught Arthur before he could fall from the shock. "My! Who knew I could do that…" the men only ignored their captain's muttering since it was none of their business. Dragging the blonde back to quarters, everyone started to prepare for the South they will be reaching in only a few minutes.

Arthur knew what happened to me just know. His shadow fought off Ludwig's spirit, it might not sound like much but just imagine a Demon fending off an Angel bathed in Holy Water! It was incredible and extremely painful. He would have to have a talk with his shadow about doing things without his permission. "So what did our little Priest want? No, what did my shadow want?" his shadow was greedy. A greedy ghost drinking on one's blood, stealing one's treasures. A greedy ghost. He was just about to close his eyes when a red-faced Lovino barged in. "We're here! We're at the South!" Giving a small smile, Arthur nodded. "Well be off then, I will be joining you in a second, let Antonio guide you to the castle."

Confused, Lovino frowned but ran to go fetch Antonio. A sad smile. Acid green eyes stared at the ceiling. "A greedy ghost, with a very greedy host…"

…

Feliciano walked down the path towards the church. The villagers has settled down when he claimed he found Lovino's body gored by a bear, he even brought back a few hair strands which was his own only a little bit coloured. Oh, how he hated to lie! "I'm such a horrible King…" Feliciano was about to sink into depression when he saw a couple running inside the church Curious, Feliciano hurried towards the church and peeked inside. A blonde man and woman were sitting beside the altar, their clothes were tattered and they smiled tiredly at each other. "I found home~" The man said, his hair was cut and his eyes bright with hope. The woman gave a weak laugh and playfully punched the other in their arm. "You did Al." the two seemed exhausted but never would Feliciano just let anyone sleep in his church. So throwing the doors open, the two jumped and held each other close. The boy King did not wear a scowl but a smile as he walked up to me. "Well hello you two." He said.

The man cleared his throat. "Uh, we're sorry to intrude. W-we just wanted some place to sleep for the night." He gave a sheepish smile and extended his hand. "I am Alfred F. Jones, uh, no titles and this is my brother Matthew Williams." The other raised their head and Feliciano blushed as he mistook the man for woman. "Oh!" Taking the extended hand in his own, Feliciano stood upright. "I am Feliciano Veneziano Vargas, The Pure Dove, King of Purus, Shepard of Sheep and Destroyer of Dwellers." The last title was assigned to me by his dear Priest.

"So, I am guessing you are not from here." Matthew nodded. "Please do not ask where we are from, memories haunts us. We have no home." Feliciano was quite shocked at how the man speaks; indeed he must be from far away. Alfred sighed. "You are the King of this lovely Kingdom Purus, I once heard that name a very long time ago… I remember! I heard it from a pirate with the name Arthur! Arthur Kirkland!" Shock. "Y-You know Arthur?" he asked quivering. Alfred nodded, confused. "Yes, did you meet me? Is he here!?" Excited, the blonde looked around. Feliciano shook his head. "N-No, he was k-killed."

Alfred only smiled at Feliciano. "I'm sorry. You're mistaken. Arthur isn't dead, he's never dead. His shadow dwells, his heart consumes and his mind sees." Matthew nodded.

"You cannot stop him. You cannot destroy him. He's here for a reason. He's here to finish what no one ever could

You cannot stop him. You cannot destroy him. We know his secrets. We cannot speak them.

You cannot stop him. You cannot destroy him. He will remove our tongues. He will taste our blood. He will hold our hearts."

**-When I was busy writing ideas for the One-Shots I wanted to do, I decided to just do all of them! So all the pairings I listed in the previous chapter will each have a One-Shot for Halloween~ So Happy~**

**-Wondering if I should do PruCan, or should there be extreme Brotherly Love~? No UsUk, soz~ and nothing to do with France! Dammit I'm spoiling things!**

**-things will finally start happening in next chapter!**

**-RATZ**


	16. 15 part 1

**So the next three chapters will all be from different people's pint of views. First it's Lovi's, then Luddy's then out stupid little King Feli's~**

Week has passed since Lovino has arrived at his new Kingdom. His pride soared high when he set his eyes upon the mighty castles upon the hill with many towers and a large wooden door needing to be lowered in order to cross the river running around it. Instead of the castle giving out an aura of evil and darkness, it just showed power such power the poor crewmen were actually shivering in their boots. What shocked Lovino the most when he first arrived at his new Kingdom, was how lively everything was. Already people were running around in the little village beneath the hill doing their daily jobs and bowing to their King. There was only fifty people currently, some of them were children whilst a woman or two were ready to give birth to a new life. The only dwellers were Arthur and Lovino

Arthur explained that he recruited people on his way to the South. All the men and woman were either outcast by their respective kingdoms or running away. Luckily Arthur also managed to recruit a healer, a blacksmith, a merchant and even a tailor. One of the woman said she had a passion for teaching and became a scholar in Benedicta, know she was given the job to teach the children. The rest of the people took on farming and discovered the grounds in the South were extremely fertile. As for the crewmen on Arthur's Bloody Mary, they were worthy of the sword and with the right gear became the new Kingdom's guards. Everyone was happy and highly respected their King.

Now one might think because everything was so Pure in Purus that Lovino would allow sin to wander around freely, then you are mistaken. The King knew what it was like to run a Kingdom and knew if he allowed sin to control people, his Kingdom will end before it even started. Laws were made but only to make sure everything was in balance. Crime was still punished but things such as no alcohol was dismissed and only allowed to those of a certain age. Prostitutes, if any, were taken away and cured from their desires.

Lovino stayed trapped in his study for the past week working on things such as a name for the Kingdom and the staff in his castle. Arthur became his advisor whilst Antonio was still his personal servant. Neither of them complained and decided on working together. A crown was busy being forged by the blacksmith and his robes being carefully sewn together by the tailor. A banner was still being decided on and the King declined every idea. He wanted the perfect one. As for Arthur's Bloody Mary, she was kept in the docks were a few crewmen went out to search for new people to come and live in the wondrous new Kingdom.

Currently, the new King, Lovino was going through his scrolls and quills searching the things he wrote down for the taxing of the villagers. His mood changes seem to be at bay whenever he was busy with his work or sleeping. "Where did I lose it? I swear it was right-AHA!" Taking the fine paper in his hands, Lovino broke into a huge grin. "Oh no! Where are the fairies?" A voice mocked from the door. Glaring at the blonde man at the door, Lovino huffed. "I do not see fairies!" Arthur only laughed. "Of course my King!" Lovino blushed. It was something he will not easily get used to.

"Oh please don't!"

"But My King-"

"-Silence!"

"Why?"

"Because I said so!"

"Oh really~"

Lovino was now glaring at the blonde pirate with all his might as the other man only stood there was a smug look on his face. "Say~ When _are_ we going to receive our titles?" Lovino sighed and sat back down at his desk, suddenly tired. "Whenever I find a name for my Kingdom… and a Banner…" Arthur walked over to his King and crossed his arms, thinking. "Well… all the Kingdoms are just translated into the ancient language. Like Sanguis, the Blood Kingdom. And there is also Magna the Great Empire, so why don't you just take a word that suites your tastes and translate it?" Silence. A deep breath.

"Peccatum…" "The Sin Kingdom… But, won't that give out the wrong idea?" The King looked up at his advisor. "My Brother is gold, I am silver. He is light, I am dark. His is Pure, I am Sin."

…

After finalizing the name of his glorious Kingdom, the King and Advisor started planning on the banner. "What about a dragon?" Lovino suggested. "Antiqua's, the Ancient Lands…" A groan. "This is so hard!" Arthur sighed and picked up a quill and scroll. "What are you doing?" Arthur ignored the King and scribbled down a few words with a few pictures and presented it. "I listed the Kingdom's and their Banners."

Purus, the Pure Kingdom - The White Dove

Benedicta, the Blessed Kingdom – The White Angel

Bellum, the War Empire – The Iron Cross

Antiqua, the Ancient Lands – The Red Dragon

Magna, the Great Empire – The Sword and Shield

Sanguis, the Blood Kingdom – The Knife and Skull

Caedes, the Slaughtering Kingdom - The Sun and Sword

Orbis, the New World - The Blue Circle

Vikings – The Sea Monster

Peccatum, the Sin Kingdom -

Lovino stared at the scroll. Was this supposed to make his mind just come up with a Banner? "You know… there is a story about a prophet…" The King stared at his Advisor confused but listened anyway.

"Ever since dwellers started to appear, people feared more than they do now... they used to kill themselves whenever they one of us, in fear of their souls being devoured. Dwellers were still few but seemed to be created faster than they died. There was a prophet… his name was never written or spoken of, simply a dark man in a dark who could make those in pain smile with happiness. This man was extremely powerful and believed to be dweller by some for he could control all and tell the future. Do not be fooled, this is not one of those old woman in fancy robes claiming for good fortune in exchange for a gold coin… this man could really see the future… describe it in such way… I have met this prophet once, the day just before he died actually…

It was in a little forest in front of an old church, the place where people would be summoned to listen to his words. I was there, drawn near by a powerful force. That day he said he told us a prophecy that sent those of the bravest heart to jump off a cliff. It wasn't really all that bad for me, since I am a dweller. The man was dressed in a dark robe, his face hidden. He began to speak of flowers, how beautiful they are, their colours, shapes, kinds… then… he spoke about a Rose.

Exactly fifty moons ago, the man said a Rose was going to bloom in a Winter. It will have thorns sharper than swords, ones that draw blood of those who dares to touch them. It will have petals softer than velvet, ones that swallows up the blood that falls from fingertips… it would bloom in the Winter, it would show its beauty… but then it shrink the next… for birds started to prey on the little insects on velvet petals… not ravens nor crows… not, in fact predators as white as snow… Doves…

The Rose would still stand though, it would prick the birds until they bleed and savour the taste of their bitter blood… It was a Sinner's Rose… and a Pure Dove…

That was the last words the man spoke, he died of suicide…"

Lovino was confused. What was he talking about? This Rose… the Dove… "Arthur... What are you trying to say?" Arthur dug into his pocket and took out his hand, something enclosed within. "You are the Rose Lovino. Your Brother the Dove. This is very important… you are to become very powerful, but your brother as well. I was not the only dweller there, I was only to be hearing the Rose, the dweller on the other side was to be only hearing about the Dove. I only know so much, so… You are the Sinner's Rose…" He opened up his hand and showed a perfectly aged red rose, its thorn still shining. "This is the prophet's Rose."

The King carefully took the rose in his hands, cautious of the thorns. "I'm the Sinner's Rose… I will become powerful…" He was amazed. This was all too much to take in, yet he understood.

"I am Lovino Romano Vargas, The Sinner's Rose, Ruler of Peccatum, The Black Death…"

**Just the Kingdom list here:**

**Purus, the Pure Kingdom **

_**North Italy**_

**Benedicta, the Blessed Kingdom **

_**United Kingdom, N. Ireland**_

**Bellum, the War Empire **

_**Germany, Hungary, Austria, Switzerland, Lietchenstein, Poland**_

**Antiqua, the Ancient Lands **

_**The Entire Asia! My geography is awful**_

**Magna, the Great Empire **

_**Spain, Belgium, Portugal, Netherlands**_

**Sanguis, the Blood Kingdom **

_**Russia, Belarus, Ukraine, and Baltics**_

**Caedes, the Slaughtering Kingdom **

_**Middle Eastern Countries, North African (Egypt) and Greece as Extra**_

**The Scandinavians is just plain Vikings**

**The remaining countries are not of any importance**

**America's are not known by many people**

**This chapter will be divided into two parts since I think this is a perfect ending for this chapter~**

**-RATZ**


	17. 15 part 2

**Part Two~ You guys are Awesome! **

**Oh, and to those who has guessed Ludwig was the other dweller, I just want to point out a flaw. That was fifty years ago, I don't really remember saying how old Ludwig is, but I am pretty sure he isn't that old! Neither Gilbert, Roderich nor Elizaveta… so what does this mean~? I am not saying you are wrong, but you aren't right either… maybe… something happened…**

The King retired to his chambers and was busy getting changed into his night gown by Antonio. The servant seemed hesitant with each touch and Lovino knew this because of the Bond they shared… a Bond between a dweller and another was something of great value, when they were close they could 'connect' with each other, fell each one's emotions and even sometimes see through each other's eyes. Other things could also happen but Lovino doesn't know much about them. "Stop." The King commanded. The servant stopped but dared not to look at his King. "Antonio… please tell me what is on your mind…" Silence. Hesitation. Hope.

"I… ever since we shared that kiss in the cell… I…" no matter how hard he tried the poor servant couldn't speak his mind. Sighing deeply, Lovino did the last two buttons. "Look, I was about to die, we were both heart-broken and confused, it was just a kiss. You are only growing fond of me because I am alive and you want to feel comfort again. Go to the village, find someone nice and marry that person. There is no reason for you to hold back." Antonio didn't know what to say. At first he also thought he only wanted more because he was happy his King was alive… but after remembering the day he was saved… the reason he was brought here…

"I really want more. Forgive me for being so blunt but I cannot hold this inside of me anymore! You saved me from death, yes! We were lonely, yes! But still I feel like we could move past the servant and master… and hopefully…" Lovino climbed underneath his plush covers and turned his back to Antonio. "I will not lie and tell you I do not feel something… I do Antonio… it's just, I am confused at the moment. I have feelings for two people, two very different people. Let me think…" Antonio smiled. There might be hope for him! So bidding his King goodnight, he left the room and headed for his own chambers. In some castles the personal servants were to be next to their Kings, but the King refused this logic and said everyone needed their own privacy.

With the candles lighting up the passages, the servant made his way to the servant chambers where only he and two other people slept. Opening up the wooden door, the servant entered his room and stiffened when he saw Arthur lying on his bed. "Why are you here?" Antonio glared. Arthur only shrugged. "I could ask the same." Confusion.

"So you know…" Arthur only laughed at the reply. "Of course I know! You do not really hide your thoughts!" Calming down, the Advisor sat up and with a serious expression he repeated his question. "Why are you here Antonio? The Rose is mine… I found it…" Antonio went over to a little desk in the corner of the room and sat down. "Because I was sent by my friend's Queen. The prophet's words were carried on by another and I was the one to set after him… I have a Bond with him… I cannot leave…" Arthur growled. "That does not answer my question! Why are you here!"

"I… I was sent to seek after the Rose and pluck his delicate petals…"

…

Lovino settled beneath his covers and let out a sigh. He really did have feelings for two different people… Arthur and Antonio… he wasn't sure how this started, but he didn't ask himself that, no, he asked himself if he was ready for a lover. Already tired from the day's madness, the King closed his eyes and escaped to a dream.

**Dream**

Darkness. It was all around him, creeping into his mind. One might go insane in s place where they could not even see their own hand. "Hello…" the voice echoed. There was no reply, only the feeling of utter loneliness grew in his heart… so lonely… Deciding to see was lies beyond the darkness, Lovino started to walking. He didn't know where he was going, but it felt like he was going straight.

Time was forgotten as the darkness revealed to be never ending. Lovino was about to scream out in frustration when he heard a voice faintly talking… "I should kill… I should save… I should kill… I should save…" the voice sounded oddly familiar so the King set off to in his blind state towards the voice. "I should kill… I should save…" what was he talking about? The voice got all the more clear the further the King went. "I should kill… I should kill… I don't want to kill… I should kill…"

Not seizing in his actions, the King continued walking. Without warning, a large black curtain in front to of him drew open, revealing a large landscape covered in nothing but snow. It looked so pure… a red path led over to a large oak tree in the distance. Following the trail, Lovino realized it was rose petals, sometimes along the path a rose stem would be thrown next to the velvet petals and merge with another trail. The trail was all that far and soon enough the King now stood in front of the mighty okay tree and looked up. The leaves were all white, but not from snow… taking a step closer, the leaves started to fly away in one swift motion, leaving the tree bare.

The leaves were doves. Amazed at the display, the King was once again brought back by that voice. "Kill… they want me to kill… why… why me… kill…" Frowning, the King stepped closer to the tree and saw the word 'Kill' craved into the trunk, a rose nailed underneath. Taking a sharp intake of breath, Lovino slowly stepped away. Trying to make as little noise as possible, Lovino held his breath. When he deemed it safe, he turned around and prepared to run, if it was not for the heavy object in his path. Landing in the snow, he found it didn't sting his skin, no, it burned!

"Kill… I have to kill…" looking up, Lovino's blood left his face as he saw a dark robed figure in front of him, a mighty axe in his hand. The figure's head was hidden by a hood and only acid green eyes stared back at him. "Kill…" the voce said once again. In the figure's other hand, it held a rose in full bloom, it's petals shone brighter than blood and it's stem greener than grass. The thorns looked painful. "Kill!" with no time to comprehend what was happening, the axe was brought down.

A crow's screech could be heard echoing through the lonely landscape.

**-Can't believe how much I enjoy writing this story! I don't know how long I will be dragging this on! I am actually aiming for 50 chapters, but I want to try and make my chapters between 1.5k+ and 3k+, wish me bloody luck!**

**-I have no idea what the dream was about, I will just be guessing and say that Arthur gave him the dream, to reveal untold secrets and whatnot.**

**- Ludwig's part is coming up next! Why you guys hate him so much~?**

**-RATZ**


	18. 16

**Got a question 'bout the name of Lovi's Kingdom. Basically dwellers are still considered sinners among any kingdom, only difference is some kingdoms accept them, like Bellum. So Lovino is just naming the kingdom after what represents him aaaaand, the rest will be revealed later on…. WAY later on…**

**Busy writing my first One-Shot for Halloween~ Hope I get it done!**

Ludwig was now traveling back to Purus after a week's stay in his Kingdom. As much as he wanted to go back to his birthplace, he feared of what his King might have gotten up too whilst he was away. The horse was swaying underneath him in a lazy manner so the Priest nudged his ribs. The horse raised his head before lowering it again, slightly pulling onto the reins. "Stubborn mule…" the blonde muttered beneath his breath. He didn't really hate horses, he had one of his own, it was just Feliciano tend to spoil the animals thus making them lazy.

Feliciano… the poor King was going to be so shocked when the Priest gets back to Purus. After the incident with the shadow and his spirit, Ludwig rushed to his Queen and informed her about this. They discussed the situation and Ludwig could feel gut sinking away until he wanted to get rid of the bile rising up in his throat. This was not caused because of the situation, but because of the things that would have to be done in future.

**Meeting with the Queen**

"Ludwig… cousin… are you certain?" The Queen was pale in her face and her elegantly robed frame trembled. The blonde kneeled before the throne only bowed his head. "The Rose has bloomed… the prophecy is true…" Roderich cleared his throat from where he sat beside the Queen's throne. "But, if this is what really has happened… then shouldn't the Dove have taken its flight?" Ludwig kept his head bowed for fear of his shame showing. "The Dove… its wings will never be used… The Dove is nothing but a mere treasure bird…" Ludwig had no hatred towards his King, but the boy was a weakling and utterly useless!

"Ludwig, do not speak so low of your King! Do not speak so low of your-" "Please… don't say that… he is no longer what I have wanted him to be…" The Priest still wasn't able to lift his head, for now tears were forming in his eyes. Sensing the topic was changing, Roderich spoke up. "If this Dove is so utterly useless, then shouldn't we do something about it?" Elizaveta got lost in her thoughts for a few seconds. "The Dove isn't what is now important, it's the Rose… we sent Antonio to pluck his petals, we just have to pray to the Pure Ones that the damn man will see to it!"

Ludwig's head snapped up. "Antonio? Why was he sent? When… I knew he was Lovino's servant… but I just thought…" The thought of Antonio being there in Purus never really crossed the Priest's mind as suspicious, just… normal? The violet-eyes man sighed and stood up. "Ludwig, brother, rise." The Priest raised his body from the floor. "After the prophecy has been put together by the birth of the two boys, we found Antonio. We paid him well to do a simple job for us, kill the Rose. Of course it took a while to explain to him everything, but he accepted the job…" Ludwig was silent.

"He has a Bond." Elizaveta raised her eyebrow. "Excuse me? What is this Bond?" Silence. Hesitation. Sigh. "A Bond is something created between a dweller and human, or even between two dwellers. This allows the two people Bonded to read each other and experience each other's actions… of course the relationship depends on their abilities… a Bond is created when a dweller uses strong magic and/or emotions to… mark someone as you can say. Healing and sex are the most common forms… a simple peck on the lips may also form something this powerful…"

Elizaveta once again swarmed her head for ideas. "So… what _is_ so magnificent about this Bond?" Ludwig was extremely tired physically and emotionally. "My Queen. If one forms a Bond, it is almost impossible to stay away from them! The secret behind a Bond is a promise! The Bond is sealed with a promise! If the promise is fulfilled, the promised one can decide to break the Bond or continue it… if the promise is broken… both will die painfully… and their pain will continue even in death…"

This time Gilbert spoke up. "So Toni formed a Bond eh?" Ludwig looked behind him to see his brother standing there in the doorway, his dagger still attached to his hip. "So I'm guessing he made a promise to the Rose brat boy and now is stuck and need my Awesomeness to rescue him!" Everyone just rolled their eyes at the man's display. "Try to be a little bit more serious Gilbert! If Antonio doesn't kill the Rose, then you will die along with all our souls! You will rot away and never meet the ones you love in the White Palace!"

Gilbert blinked. "Did you read those strange books again?" Ludwig was getting annoyed by his brother. "Brother, please! We are discussing matters of great importance and you are not helping!" The blonde turned to his Queen. "My Queen, Elizaveta. I must return to Purus! My King needs to know his true blood and he has to prepare to kill his brother through war!" The Queen sighed. "Very well, but please do stay for a while. Vash would like to know what has become of his sister and I am sure you need some preparations for the snows in your Kingdom." Of course… the Winter has already been forgotten.

"Very well, My Queen."

**In the Woods**

The Priest sighed. His King was someone who hated violence, but sometimes such things were necessary. War will be brought down upon Lovino… if he knew where to find him that is. The shadow… that was Arthur… the Witchfather… the man who saw the prophecy through his eyes, the one who cursed the bloodline of a very important General…

"Blood will be shed upon the Pure Snows of Purus."

**-Yeah…. Another one….**

**-I am so confused with all this information! I have to actually rewrite each chapter to not let things go too fast or messed up!**

**-Next is Feli/Matt/And the Obnoxious Hero!**

**-RATZ**


	19. 17

**I am basically only focusing on Ludwig, Lovino and Arthur… THIS NEEDS TO STOP! But I have a valid reason! Because all of the other characters hold information in their heads which cannot be shared until a certain chapter… kill me…**

A long week of nothing of any interest passed and Feliciano the boy King was currently sitting in the church. He missed his Priest but knew it might take another day or two before the man would arrive. The two men Feliciano found in the church was now appointed as servants in his castle as they showed promising qualities and didn't seem to mind the proposal. The King was staring at the altar and imagined the Priest standing there giving his sermon. The two met when the former King passed away and a few days later the Priest appeared! Their grandfather's where really close and Romulus sent a letter to Ludwig letting him know to come to Purus if he was to die.

So one day the blonde appeared at the castle doors and announced he will continue the purity in the kingdom. To say the boy King was confused was true yet he invited the man and listened to his story. The church wasn't used for many years and so once again the doors opened and the candles lit. Feliciano loved hearing the man's deep voice boom with such power some might belief he was a dweller! Which is once again something Feliciano was conflicted about. For years he was told dwellers were sinners and needed to be rid of. Ludwig approved of this, yet he is a dweller himself…

Feliciano sighed and sat down on one of the benches, tracing the silver pattern with his finger, a slight smile on his face. He loved this church, he loved coming here and thinking things through. But mostly he loved hearing the advice his Priest, the man was so wise and the King wonders where the Priest got all his knowledge from. "My King. You are here." Turning around, the King saw Matthew standing in the open doors of the building, he was clad in new fresh clothes and he looked much cleaner after a bath or two. But still he refused for anyone to cut his hair. "Matthew, if anything the matter." The man shook his head. "I am to ask that. You are troubled. Tell me."

"I am just thinking about my Priest, he has been gone for some time and I have grown used to him." Matthew nodded. "You are Pure. You need your Priest." Feliciano frowned but accepted the words anyway. "Where is Alfred?" Matthew gave a small smile. "His mind is small. He hurt himself. Now, now he is trying to heal." "Is he alright?" The blonde waved his hand. "He is a fool!" The man laughed at his brother's misfortune and sat down next to his King. "We come from far. Dangerous beasts roam. Alfred protects us, he can manage." The brothers really seem close, too bad Lovino never really cared for his younger brother.

"I think I will be returning to the castle now, I have some duties to attend to." With that the two walked out of the church and along the white icy path which is now suffering Winter. The weather was strange this weather. In the early Winter the snows fell but vanished after a few days. Now once again the cold nights and pure snows fell upon Purus. "Have you ever seen snow Matthew?" once again the blonde nodded. "Yes. The place where I was born. There was snow, a lot. I like the snow. But, it was dangerous. Beats would come out. White bears." White bears? Never did the King hear of such animal. What was this Bear. Deciding not to ask, Feliciano continued along the path towards the towering castle.

The town people were in the safety of their homes in front of the fires eating some soup and drinking warm milk. The king was planning on asking Lily for some warm milk, the cold was growing and the Winter was sure to last longer than planned. This meant crops were delayed, the farmers won't be making much money this year but the ones who went far into the woods and brought out fresh wood for fire surely would be happy. "I am guessing your brother is in the castle?" Matthew nodded. "Any idea as to where he might be?" the blonde sighed at his King's memory. "The fool bled. Like I said before. He is healing. Let him be."

"I do remember you telling me that, I just thought we could check on him, maybe he needs help." Feliciano swore he saw some colour drain from the man's face. "N-No need! My brother is fine! Let him be!" Matthew was nervous, Feliciano cannot find out that they are dwellers! Purus is well-known for ridding of dwellers in a very cruel manner! "Matthew, I am the King, therefore I must make sure my followers are healthy and doesn't need any serious care." With that Feliciano started to walk towards the servant's chambers. "No! Let him be! Let him be! Let him be!" Matthew chased after the boy, if he was to find out…

"Please! Don't!" The King ignored his servant and ran. Matthews please didn't stop and Feliciano just got more frustrated. When he reached the servant's chambers, Matthew grabbed hold of his tunic but the boy shook him off. "What are you hiding from me!?" the King swung open the almost rotten oak door, his face paled at the sight before him. Alfred was standing in the middle of the room, his flesh was busy rotting and falling to the ground with sickening sounds. The pinkish skin underneath was showing while little worms were crawling all around him, eating away the rotten flesh with such greed it could be a sin. "WHAT IS THIS!" Alfred's eyes shot open from its previous closed state. "Wha-! My King!" The little worms vanished, and the flesh stopped to rot. New flesh moulded in the rotten pieces, letting small patches of pale skin rest among a sick fruit.

Feliciano stumbled backwards into the arms of Matthew, who embraced him from behind, causing the frightened boy to stay in place. "Let go of me! You are Demons! None should shed their skin! None should carry worms! You are dead! A corpse!" in his frantic ranting, Alfred stepped closer. Tears started to well up in Feliciano's eyes. "DEMON! DEMON! DEMON!" Matthew had to tighten his grip as Feliciano started to struggled. "Pure Ones save me from the evil forces! Pure Ones let my eyes rot before I see their powers! Please I beg of you!" The brothers went stiff as the boy started to pray. They may not be full dwellers or those of the Dark World, but praying to the Pure Ones can cause suffering to any dweller except for those few chosen by the Pure Ones.

"Feliciano… P-Please let me e-explain." The pain was starting to form in Alfred's head, his mind went a little bit fuzzy, as for Matthew, the pain was more severe since he was so close to the praying child. "I beg. No more! No more!" tears threatened to trail down Matthew's face, but he held them in for fear of the boy praying harder. "Feliciano! My King! Please stop!" The boy King ignored them and continued his praying. "Please rid of these evil souls! Let their hands be sliced and their tongues removed, let their bodies be burned and may we feast on their blood for in fear of them ever returning! Please oh please!" the pain increased. Alfred fell to his knees and clutched his head, pulling at his air trying to stop the pain. "STOP! PLEASE!" Matthew was struggling to keep the King in his arms and didn't notice as his tears fell onto Feliciano's shoulder.

When the boy King felt something dripping on him, he turned his head and let out a startled cry before releasing himself from the blonde's hold. Blood. His prayers stopped, as did the pain. The slight throbbing in Alfred's head didn't go away as quickly and tears were now also running down his face. When he looked up, Feliciano had to stop himself for crying out. Both brother's cheeks held a thick trail of dark red blood, it was still flowing thickly and dripping to the floor. "W-We are d-dwellers…" Alfred choked out, he hated this. This is was why they tried to never cry, because then they need blood. Feliciano was still shaken up and had to take deep breaths to calm down. "Y-You are dwellers. I-I see." That was all said before darkness clouded his mind.

…

"My King? Are you alright? Do you need a healer?" Feliciano groaned as he opened up one eye, above stood Lily with a worried expression. The King gave a small smile. "I am alright Lily, do not worry…" the girl nodded and helped her Master sit up. "What happened?" the boy asked as he noticed he was back in his room buried beneath his plush covers. "Alfred said you fainted, he carried you back to your room. The brother said they would like to speak to you as soon as you wake up." Colour fled from the boy's face. Of course, they… oh… "O-Okay, it's fine." The girl looked slightly worried but quickly went to fetch the brothers. Feliciano was waiting in the bed trying to keep his heart from exploding.

A soft knock on the door was all warning given to the trembling boy as the two brothers entered the room. All was silent. Matthew was staring at the floor whilst his brother's eyes darted all over the room, anywhere but the King. Deciding this needs to stop. Alfred cleared his throat. "I think we should explain." The King could only nod, for he feared what the brothers would do to him. "Look, Feliciano, my King. We won't harm you! I promise!" Matthew nodded. "We only harm when we need food. Nothing else." Alfred seemed to be a bit nervous about the statement. "Uh, yeah, food." Feliciano observed the two, they were hiding more secrets.

"Please just tell what you want from me." The brothers seemed shocked at the King's plea. "What we want from you? Nothing really, it was just that Purus is known for ridding of dwellers in a cruel manner so we really just want to live for a few more Winters." Matthew once again nodded. "Sliced hands. Tongues gone. Burnt bodies." Feliciano's face flushed in embarrassment of his prayer. "Oh… then…" Alfred sensed the boy's troubled mind and answered his question. "We are dwellers but not… uh, full dwellers as you can say. There are two types. Born dwellers have access to many powers and is chosen by a path, like Arthur. Sacrificed dwellers like us are bled to death and then brought back to life, we only have a few powers and the paths abandon us."

Feliciano's mind tried to process all of this but only stuck to the basic key words. So they weren't really dwellers, more like half-made. "B-But your tears-" "Is the blood we never shed. We lose blood really quickly and need to get some whenever we get the chance. Do not fear, we only drink those of animals we hunt for we eat their meat and make coats out of their fur." Drink blood? They drink blood! Matthew saw the boy was frightened and started to get a little bit annoyed. "We mean no harm. We only want to live. Take our offer." The King frowned. "Offer?" Alfred nodded and tapped his chin, thinking. "We will work as servants here of course, but also we can sense dwellers so we could be of use, _if_ you let us live."

It seemed simple enough. "It's quite alright, my views of dweller did change… I just never seen something like that…" The blondes only gave nervous smiles. Alfred did have strange ways of healing. "But that reminds me, how did you get hurt?" Alfred laughed at this. "I nicked my finger." Silence. Matthew only sighed and shook his head whilst Feliciano's mouth hung open like a fish. "My brother is a fool. A fool with a small mind." The once suffocating air surrounding them seemed to lift. "I really do apologise for causing a scene, I just don't really feel safe without my Priest anymore." Alfred only smiled. "Don't worry, we understand. So, we can stay?" Feliciano nodded.

The three of them talked for a few hours before retreating back to their chambers. They shared stories of their homes and families, when Lovino was brought up. Matthew was really interested in the man. He was said to have disappeared before he was to be beheaded. No one knows where he is except for Ludwig but he was only returning tomorrow. So with his mind filled with vivid images of what Lovino might look like, Matthew went to sleep.

**-Exams coming up, updating /might/ be impossible **

**-RATZ**


	20. 18

**Missing updating this T.T**

**WARNING: You will hate me for writing such a sort chapter**

After a long cold night, the Priest finally reached his destination. The snows seemed to have fallen for a while now since Ludwig's steed was already struggling to walk through it. The white flakes seem to be only falling during the night since none was present at the moment. Luckily Ludwig had his fur coat on so he was unaffected by the cold. Purus was dead of any life since everyone took shelter in their little houses. With a heavy sigh the Priest continued forward with his horse.

Once he reached the stables, he asks the boy working there to make sure his horse is healthy. Once the boy was gone, Ludwig started to walk towards the castle when a maid walked by. "Oh! Father Ludwig! You're back! This is great news, our King has been so worried~ Poor boy~ If you wish to speak to him, he is in the church!" Appreciating the maid's words, the Priest then set off for the tallest building other than the castle itself. The snows have covered the roof and now one could say the building looks even more pure. As if that was a possibility!

The oak doors were already open and the Priest's boots were soaked from walking through the snow. Walking up the steps, the Priest removed his heavy coat and let out a sigh of relief. "So damn hea-" "-Father Ludwig!" Without any warning the blonde was tackled to the ground by the boy King. "Ah! My King!" Ludwig fell down dragging Feliciano with him. The boy only giggled and wrapped his arms around the Priest's neck. Currently their position was as followed; Ludwig was sprawled onto his back with Feliciano laid out on top of him. The blonde was blushing like crazy since he was not used to touch.

"You're back! I'm so happy! It was so lonely! I did not know what to do! The people are fine but Lilly went back to her kingdom yesterday since she wanted to go and say hello~" Ludwig could already feel a headache forming. He forgot that whenever Winter comes by, the King somehow becomes more cheery, more… annoying… Still he kept his temper and only sighed. "With all due respect, please get off me. I am tired and need a hot bath." Feliciano seemed to droop slightly but nodded. "Alright then, how about you come to the castle and take a bath there? I will ask one of the servants to draw you one!" With that the Priest was dragged off to the castle.

…

Lovino was slightly hysterical about his dream. It has only been a few hours since he last slept and couldn't bring himself to just sleep. The doctor came by earlier and said he was sick, so rest was needed. Of course the King couldn't believe his dream was caused by sickness, no. It was all too real… it meant something… Kill… A man with an axe… Doves… Snow… A Red Rose…

"Oh how funny. I'm going to be killed."

Let your petals be plucked.

Let the snows show your sins.

Let the Dove take flight.

…

**-The Bloody Hell is this? Oh I dunno, I was busy writing a long chapter when all of a sudden when I wrote Lovino I just… stopped… I guess this is just like a filler of some sort? I dunno, sorry for it to be so short T.T But Good News! I will be able to officially start updating normally from next week :D **

**-I do promise the story will FINALLY start to take action in the next chapter~ **

**-RATZ**


	21. NOTICE

**Exams is starting so I wont be able to update until 17 November or somewhere around there. **

**-RATZ**


End file.
